The Deep
by Ferris Ulf
Summary: When does an obsession become more than a mere obsession? Resistance is futile. There is no choice but to surrendur to an unknown call deep in the darkest corners of the mind...the ones that should never be explored...
1. Chapter 1

Greetings everyone! This is Ferris. So I'm starting this new story. I actually abandoned it for a while but recent events have convinced me to start it up again.

This story is going to be pretty different from my other fics. There's barely any comedy. It's angsty but I could only fit two categories so I'm telling you that now...um...Oh yes, this is a serious fic dealing with some issues I'm going through. Touches _extremely_ close to home for me. One of our good friends has gone over the deep end...completely lost touch with reality. And being in the USA we're not allowed to take him in for treatment if he doesn't want it. (grimaces) So yes, I've decided to continue this fic for him.

Just for all you new to my fics, I start off each chapter of my stories with a poem I've written. (occasionally I use other peoples' works that I make sure to give credit too.) This chapter's more of an introduction more than anything else. It bounces about a lot. Later on you get a lot closer to certain characters. Just wanted to point that out. Please continue...

_**Midas**_

_With a single touch_

_A chair turns to gold_

_The floors and the hallways—_

_My entire abode._

_But flowers in the gardens_

_No longer smell sweet._

_Water turns to solid_

_And food, I can't eat._

_My companions have all fled_

_In fear for their lives_

_They ran from the palace_

_Forgetting their pride._

_I offered them golden_

_Ornaments and rings,_

_But they abandoned their ruler,_

_Their power, their king._

_Now the castle is empty_

_I am left all alone._

_It's a place full of gold_

_But it isn't a home._

_There are no more songs_

_Or merry events._

_It's silent and dead—_

_All the happiness spent. _

_My wife and my daughter_

_Are all that remain_

_Refusing to leave me_

_In sorrow and pain. _

_My daughter is smiling_

_Her arms are held out_

_To give me a hug_

_And erase all my doubt _

_At the flight of my servants,_

_My friends, and the guards; _

_My wife reaching out to her,_

_Eyes fearful and hard._

_On her cheek is a teardrop_

_For what I must endure._

_It's still on her soft face,_

_Bright golden and pure._

_Their skin isn't warm now_

_With stiff, cold, still hearts_

_From my curse—my greed_

_From which all madness starts. _

**The Deep**

**Chapter One: The Game King**

Yugi stomped angrily through the rain, sneakers and pant legs getting thoroughly soaked. He didn't care though. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, save one thing…

_The crowd erupted with uproarious cheers as Yugi's life points dropped to zero. Yami stood tall at the opposite side of the platform unable to hide his grin. This was his very first duel in his own body, separate from his hikari. He turned, waving to the bystanders who in response began chanting: "King of Games! King of Games! King of Games!"_

_Yugi stared in mute silence at the life point board, his side flashing a large red zero again and again. Zero…zero…zero…_

_Their friends gathered around the pharaoh as the platform descended, cheering excitedly. Yugi stood wordlessly as he waited to be taken back to the floor, picking up his deck and shoving it in his side pocket. His darker half was positively beaming, exiting the lift and stepping onto the floor, striding toward his hikari._

"_Good duel, Yugi," he smiled warmly pulling his lighter half into a hug. _

_The light didn't respond to the embrace, standing stiffly in his darker half's arms. The others didn't notice, too busy patting Yami on the back and congratulating him. The pharaoh noticed though, squeezing his lighter half's shoulder in concern. Yugi pulled away, plastering on his face a smile that was obviously forced. _

"_You too, Yami." Zero…zero…zero…_

The hikari growled as the rain began to come down in sheets, much harder than before. Sopping wet, he shivered, making his way for a small bar in the distance. It was run-down; the letters of the sign all dead save for a **B **that was flashing its dim blue light on and off. The door stuck when it was half-way open. It flew wide with a bang with one vicious kick from the drenched boy.

The men at the counter turned, dubiously eyeing the short tri-colored haired boy. Yugi strolled across the floor wearily, slumping down in a random booth. There were murmurs all about the room, people looking uncertainly from the newcomer to one another.

"Hey kid, you lost?" someone yelled. There was a round of laughter.

"How about a soda? Or maybe a cup of ice?" anther yodeled. More laughter.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" a gravelly voice rasped from the booth next to his. Yugi turned to the lone figure in the shadows.

"Bakura!" he exclaimed in surprise.

He wasn't so shocked to see the yami as the fact that he hardly recognized him. The thief's usually jagged hair was stringy and limp. There were dark circles under his red eyes. The structure of his face was more pronounced, skin clinging tightly to his skull giving the pallid appearance of a corpse.

The darkness chuckled before taking a swig from his glass. "No shit, kid. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Getting out of the rain," the hakari answered simply, standing slowly while eyeing the other warily.

The tomb robber snorted. "Not soon enough by the looks of you."

It was true. Yugi's blue jacket was completely soaked through. His normally spiky hair was wilting, falling forward into his face.

"Heard about you getting your ass kicked a month or so ago," the yami continued downing a shot.

Yugi bristled. "So?"

The thief choked a moment, coughing harshly. "So," he hissed, voice scratchy. "I've heard a rumor that you've stopped dueling."

The hikari frowned, looking down at the table that was littered with empty glasses and shot cups. He jolted when Bakura's face was suddenly right in front of his, grimacing at the overwhelming stench of alcohol radiating off the thief. He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the other started sweating the stuff.

"So it's true then," Bakura muttered with narrowed eyes.

Yugi scrunched up his nose. "Are you drunk?"

Bakura sat back waving his hand dismissively. "S'not important. So tell me how it was, eh? He totally annihilated you or d'you go down fighting?"

"It was fair, if that's what you're asking," Yugi answered coldly.

"So using a god card against you is fair?" Bakura smirked when Yugi's eyes darkened. "Hmm…one would think he'd let you keep at least _one_ of them after he got his own body…"

"He…they were always his cards," Yugi stuttered, doubt clouding his violet eyes.

Bakura shrugged. "If you say so." He leaned in again, pointed canines visible in the dim light. "But let me point out that if it weren't for those damn cards I would've defeated him…as would you. Just because he possesses them doesn't mean he's the strongest duelist."

Yugi backed away as if he'd been slapped. People at the other booths quieted, turning to find out was going on.

"I…I think I'll go home now," the hikari whispered, turning and dashing out the door into the pouring rain.

Bakra watched him leave with amused eyes. As a waitress came by he slapped a wad of money on the table top. "Another round."

She frowned. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

He rolled his cynical blood-red eyes. "You're new here, aren't you?"

She scowled. "Perhaps."

He smirked. "Let's get something straight. When I say I want another round you bring me another round. So…" In an instant he was on his feet twisting her arm sharply in his fist. "Honey, I want another round," he hissed in her ear.

"R-right away," she winced.

He sneered releasing her from his iron grip. "That's better."

* * *

Yugi entered the house through the back door, shrugging off his sopping wet jacket and draping over a kitchen chair. He froze in mid-step at the sound of laughter coming from the living room. Jou's voice was excitedly recounting the details of one of Yami's latest duels. Honda would occasionally cut in with a remark about Yami's skill and how his opponents never had a chance. 

"Yami here butchered 'em! Utterly annihilated 'em!" Jou exclaimed amidst the chatter.

"You should've heard the crowd roar," Anzu sighed in admiration.

"Or seen Kaiba's face. He was sitting off in the shadows pouting. Guy can't believe Yami's King of Games still," Jou cackled with glee.

"Well he's only held the title for a month," Mr. Mutou's voice commented.

"Yeah but we all know it was _Yami_ doin' the dueling way before that. Yugi just got the credit," Jou huffed.

The hikari stood in the doorway staring at them in disbelief. Were these the people he'd been friends with only a month ago?

"If Yami'd had a body the whole time…"

"Yugi," Yami said standing quickly to his feet.

The hikari didn't reply, staring around the now deathly quiet room for a moment before turning and running up the stairs. A second later a door slammed. Yami sighed, sinking back down in his chair.

"I think he heard you, Jou," Honda mumbled.

* * *

Yugi buried his face in his pillow, shoulders jolting as he sobbed. He'd lost everything. His friends. Yami. His title…The boy froze, sitting up. Strewn all across the floor was pile upon pile of envelopes. He leaned down, picking up a handful. His hands began to tremble as his eyes swept over the words: 

_Yami Mutou_

_King of Games_

_To the King of Games_

_For the Game Master_

Letting out a yell of frustration Yugi threw the papers to the floor. Violet eyes that were usually so happy and gentle were ablaze. So no one believed he'd ever deserved the title. To them—to everyone—it was all Yami.

* * *

"Someone should go see if he's all right," Ryou suggested as the silence continued downstairs. 

They all nodded, everyone staring at the floor, unable to meet each others' eyes. They weren't meaning to leave Yugi out of things. He refused to go to the dueling arena with them. Jou had offered a friendly duel a few days earlier but the boy had rudely turned him down.

Ryou rolled his eyes when not one of them moved, getting up from the couch and ascending the stairs. Yami sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Yami," Jou said resting a hand on the former monarch's shoulder. "It's just something he's gonna have to accept sooner or later."

The game king nodded glumly. "I know. I've tried everything though. I'm at a loss for what to do. I just wish it'd be sooner rather than later."

"What?" Yugi muttered at the small knock on the door.

"It's Ryou. May I come in?"

Yugi grit his teeth. "Fine."

The door creaked open, the other hikari standing nervously before him. Yugi sat up on the bed.

"Well?" he asked harshly.

The other looked taken aback. "I…Yugi, we're worried about you."

The smaller boy snorted. "Really? You remember me?"

Ryou frowned. "There's no need to talk like that."

"Then why don't you leave?" was the reply.

A hurt expression appeared on the white-haired boy's face. "Why are you acting this way?"

"They all think I'm a fake…that it was Yami all along," Yugi hissed suddenly standing and leering toward Ryou. "Do _you_ think that too?"

"I…I…" The other hikari wasn't prepared for this, caught off guard.

"So even you," Yugi mumbled turning back and slumping down on the bed.

"Yugi, I didn't…I mean…"

"You can go now."

Ryou blinked, frozen in the doorway. Yugi growled, turning.

"I said go."

"Yugi…"

"GO!" the boy screamed furiously chucking a wad of envelopes in his direction.

Ryou backed away with wide eyes. Glancing once more at the other he left with his head bowed. Yugi stood panting amidst the fluttering pieces of paper as they fell to the floor about him. _King of Games…Yami Mutou…Game King…

* * *

_

Two more months crawled by, spring turning into summer. With summer came the ending of school. This, of course, left more time for Duel Monsters. Yami'd been given invitations to travel all over the world to compete. Large sums of money were the prizes for almost all the competitions. Mr. Mutou was especially pleased when Yami announced he was using his winnings to build a bigger and grander game shop for them.

Amidst it all Yugi was forgotten. No invitations to duels of any kind were sent to him. He was abandoned by everyone it seemed—save one person. Ryou had made a continuous effort to call the boy every other day. The topics of their conversations always seemed to stray to duel monsters. Yugi somewhat begrudgingly accepted this "friendship", seeing it more as pity than anything else. They sat together one afternoon at a small fast-food restaurant gazing ou the dirty windows as they ate their food.

"I've got to get that title back," Yugi muttered to himself crumpling up a wrapper that the plastic straw for his drink had come in.

Ryou frowned. "You mean you're going to face Yami again?"

Yugi sighed covering his face with his hands. "I don't know. He and I shared all our strategies and such. But he has stronger cards. How can I win against Egyptian god cards?"

Ryou quirked an eyebrow as he thought. He didn't like how obsessed Yugi had become with reclaiming the title _King of Games_ but perhaps if he were given an opportunity to at least try for it…Perhaps it could mend at least some of the hurt between the hikari and yami.

"You could ask him not to use the god cards," Ryou suggested before taking a sip of his strawberry smoothie.

Yugi shook his head. "No. They're his cards and he therefore should be allowed to use them. Besides, defeating him even when he's using them will prove once and for all that the title is _mine_."

A shiver passed through the white-haired teen when Yugi's eyes changed for a split second. It had almost seemed like a shadow had passed over his friend; an unnatural glow overtaking the smaller boy.

"Perhaps we need to look at this a different way," Ryou stated quietly.

"How so?" Yugi mumbled hopelessly.

Ryou furrowed his brow. "Well, suppose you focus on a different style of dueling."

"You mean…start over?"

Ryou grimaced. "Well…if Yami knows your style and cards might changing those give you an advantage?"

"But the disadvantage of it being new to me."

The white-haired boy shrugged helplessly. "Perhaps you could learn from a master of a certain style. You learned from your grandfather about the Heart of the Cards. Other examples are people like Keith with a machine deck and Odeon with his ancient Egyptian symbols and monsters…"

Yugi nodded slowly, face becoming thoughtful. There _were_ plenty of other dueling styles. Not all of them were even from ancient times. It could work. He needed at to find a good strategist though. Ryou watched the thoughts play across his friend's face. Hopefully this was all Yugi needed: a chance to start over and make a name for himself.

* * *

"But he's doing all right?" Yami pressed as he and Ryou walked alone down the street. 

The hikari shrugged. "I think so. He's getting his old determination back."

Yami sighed staring out in front of them. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I…I should be allowed to duel too, right? To do the things I enjoy…"

Ryou smiled sympathetically. "Try not to worry too much. I'll take care of him."

The former pharaoh nodded, reaching over grasping the teen's hand, "I know you will," and squeezing it lightly.

Ryou frowned pulling his hand away. "You know we shouldn't be seen like that in public. What would Yugi think?"

"He should damn well accept it or I'll…"

"Yami," Ryou said pleadingly.

The pharaoh sighed. "All right. Until he's back on his feet. But I must warn you: I'm not patient."

Ryou winked. "I know."

* * *

Okay then. The plot thickens a lot more after this chapter. Like I said, this is the opening that introduces it all. Next chapter has more angsty-ness and all. Until later!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Unfolding

So I decided to update this soon just for the heck of it. I don't think this'll be a very long ficcie. 8...maybe 10 chapters. (smiles) Not all my stories are thirty-something chapters long (cough...Cry of the Wicked...cough) So yes. Just wanted to make that note. So I'm currently on chapter four of this. Very dark...kinda disturbing...okay, scratch the "kinda". It's disturbing. Whoot! (readers: o.O...) Just as another note: This story is Supposed to make you uncomfortable. It's not happy-go-lucky. And the ending's anything But happy. No it's not gonna have "hopeful" future looks like COW. Not happening here. This is a TRAGEDY. (readers: >. )

**BluegrassElf: **There you are sweety! (tackleglomps) Missed you! Over looked it, hmm? (beams) I forgives you! (throws orange tic tacs into the air in celebration) Onward!

**Moonie: **Haven't seen you in a while. Computer probs? (glares at montinor) I know the feeling. Yes, wittle Yugi is going dark! (cackle) So yes. It'll be...a journey for sure.

**Joey-lover: **"o boy, yugi is not going to be to happy when he finds out about ryou and yami." THAT'S an understatement. (smirk) Ooooh yes. Think Kura's gonna solve his probs? (scratches head) Hmm...perhaps...perhaps...or not. eheheh!

**DreamingChild: **Yes Ryou's acting strange. Of COURSE Kura's pathetic. He's a frikin' Drunk! (nods solemnly) My poor Kura-wura. (Kura: What's with the nick-names?) Ferris: (shrugs happily)

**dark sailor saturn: **And I love YOU! (glomps) New reviewer! Come again, honey! (throws more orange tic tacs in the air)

**Freedom of Darkness: **(twitch) Okay...honey, I'm gonna be YOUR psychologist for a moment. (clears throat) Next time you use the word "Like" that many times in a review I shall personally hunt you down and throttle you. I have to put up with the preps in school saying that in my ears all day long...(strangles pillow) DIEEEEEE! (pillow falls dead) There. (everyone: o.O)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Thanks for the sympathies for my friend. (I swear my life is like some soap opera) Why do they call them "soap operas" anyway? (scratches head) Huh...ahem, anyway...

**Tabby: **Like it even though it's toned down? Yay! Hope Ryou can help our messed up Yugi? What's up with Kura? (smiles) You'll seeeeee...

**Spryte: **Ah, very good point about Kura not liking Ryou/Yami. Keep that in mind, honey. Very good. (pats head)

**tenshiamanda1987: **Oh indeed he's gonna learn...from Kura? Hmm...most likely. Yami should be beaten? That's a bit...harsh. (smirk)

**sarcasm480: **Great plot?...Whoot! Thank you! (tackleglomps)

**DayDreamer23182: **I'm already planning yet ANOTHER story...with wittle Yugi. (I must be completely insane) Somebody stop my enthusiasm before I write myself to death! (Kura: That sounds...complicated) Ferris: -.-;

**Silver Mirror: **Yes I wanted to focus on some other characters. (but I had to kinda keep my kura in the spotlight!) Kura: Yay!

**xxxJennxxx: **(laughs) Yes Ryou's alive. Amazing, eh? Yes Yugi's far too happy. Time for a change, neh? Kura's freaky? But of COURSE! (cackles)

**dragonlady222: **Thanks for the sympathies. As I was saying earlier: I think I'm living a frikin' soap opera! Yeesh. -.-;

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **So many questions...so many answers...just not yet. (cackles) Oh I love the suspense. It's so...delicious. (Yami: All right, that analogy was just...freaky) Ferris: Thank you. (yami: -.o;)

**blackalibino: **My...best first chapter? (blink) You really think so? (smiles somewhat sheepishly) I actually didn't like it that much...but I'm glad someone liked it! Whoot! Bakura the drunk is creepyfying? (smirk) Indeed.

I actually wrote this poem to describe a personal situation with one of my old friends...now ex-friend. If you've read my other blurbles in my other stories this is one of the one's who won't accept me for leaving my family and school's religion. (hiss) Stupid bitch. (smiles pleasantly) Anyhoo, onward!

_**Our Dance**_

_We met each other just by chance_

_Like it was meant to be_

_And so then we began our dance_

_One step, then two, then three._

_We made some jokes and laughed about_

_All the insanity_

_Of a world so vast and yet so small_

_Surrounding you and me. _

_We grapevined in the mornings_

_And tip-toed through afternoons_

_Prancing along the calendar_

_In an upbeat, well-known tune._

_We spoke of what we longed to do_

_Argued about what's right and wrong_

_Disagreeing but respecting_

_Each other's melodies and songs. _

_But an unexpected chord struck_

_Discontinuing the dance._

_You wandered from the floor_

_In some strange hypnotic trance_

_I continued on without you_

_Going solo for a time_

_Others joining in along the way_

_Adding their own beats and rhymes._

_Then one day a stranger came_

_And stood off to the side_

_Leaning back deep in the shadows_

_Watching us with darkened eyes._

_Then the newcomer took the floor_

_Pushing the rest of us aside_

_Starting up his own pace,_

_Deeming us undignified._

_Then suddenly I recognized_

_The quick steps and graceful moves._

_Disbelieving I had realized_

_This proud dancer was you. _

_I attempted to join in_

_Your foreign haughty waltz_

_But I could not match your steps_

_As you only saw my faults._

_And now we continue_

_On the floor's opposite ends._

_You have forgotten our footwork_

_And I have lost a friend. _

**Chapter 2: Unfolding**

"Yugi! Come on in!" Ryou said warmly moving to the side to let the other hikari in.

"Thanks for helping me figure this out, Ryou," Yugi stated upon entering the quiet house and glancing about alertly. "Is…Bakura here?"

A dark look found its way to Ryou's face. "No…he doesn't live here anymore." He quickly masked the dreariness, smiling. "I have some books on Duel Monsters through the ages as well as my father's collections of ancient artifacts and photos of tablets relating to dueling."

He led Yugi down the white hallway to the right to a door that was adjacent just slightly. Upon entering Yugi found himself in a small library. A large oak table with two chairs sat in the center. Books of all types lined the shelves that took up the left and right walls. A stone fireplace was directly across from the door, a window on either side of it.

"I took the liberty of picking out a bunch of books and such while I was waiting," Ryou stated striding over and motioning to the pile of manuscripts that were like a mountain range on the table top.

"Excellent."

Yugi picked up a tattered old book with yellow musty pages that stuck together, slowly turning them as his eyes roamed the text. Ryou sat down in one of the chairs, picking up a book as well.

"So what are we looking for exactly?"

"Not sure yet," Yugi answered tossing the book back on the table and picking up another.

The clock on the carved stone mantel chimed the hour three separate times during their search. Most of the time it was met with silence. Ryou showed Yugi a number of dueling techniques and styles from different books but none of them seemed good enough for the boy. Yugi's eyes were narrowed as he searched paragraph after paragraph, page by page, book by book. To Ryou it seemed like his friend had become possessed; his mind taken over by some thick impenetrable fog.

'There's gotta be something that could…' Yugi's entire body went rigid, eyes frozen on a page in a small black book. Ryou looked up curiously.

"Find something?"

The smaller hikari slammed the book shut. "Not really. I just remembered I have an appointment. Would you mind if I took this with me?"

Ryou blinked. "Oh. That's fine."

Yugi nodded his thanks, turning and rushing from the room. Ryou sat back, shaking his head.

"What was that about?"

* * *

Yugi lay sprawled across his bed; envelopes along with everything else were packaged up in boxes that were now piled on the floor. It wouldn't be much longer before they would move to the new Game Store. It'd be more of a large superstore than the tiny shop they owned now. 

"It couldn't be…" he whispered staring at a page of the little black book.

"Good read?"

He jumped, turning to find Yami standing before him. The darker half smiled uncertainly. Yugi scowled, closing the book and shoving it under his pillow. Yami sighed, coming over and sinking onto the bed next to his hikari.

"How long is this going to last?" he whispered.

Yugi placed a hand on the pillow protectively. "As long as I'm merely a shadow to you."

"Yugi, this is ridiculous! How do you think _I_ felt all those years stuck in the puzzle?"

"You all said I never deserved that title."

Yami frowned. "Is that all that matters to you?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Yugi Mutou…!"

"Why don't you go hang out with your pals and duel Kaiba? Hell, fuck him for all I care. Just leave me alone," the hikari growled, violet eyes narrowed menacingly.

Yami stared at him in disbelief. "What's happened to you?"

"**_You_**," Yugi hissed swiping up the book from under the pillow and storming out of the room.

Yami stared at the floor, jaw clenched. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He should have been freed from the puzzle and then he and Yugi could be like brothers. They would share everything, always there for one another. Now nothing was clear. Nothing. And it scared him.

* * *

"Marik! Marik, could you get the door?" Isis' voice called from the upstairs bathroom where she was in the process of getting a shower. 

The blonde haired youth groaned, tearing himself from the television and stomping over to the front hall. Someone was going to pay dearly for interrupting him. He wrenched the door open, blinking in surprise when he found none other than the pharaoh's light standing before him on the front porch.

"What the hell are you doing here? Come to try and reclaim the necklace and rod for your precious yami…?"

"I'm not in the mood for your taunts and jackass remarks," Yugi said simply stepping around the blonde into the house. This was his only chance.

Marik blinked. "Did you just cuss?" He shook his head quickly, getting back on topic. "And did I give you permission to come in here?"

"No. And I don't intend on staying long. I just need some information," Yugi replied striding nonchalantly into the living room where the television was still on.

"What sort of information?" Marik asked despite himself. He was curious, he had to admit it. "Does it have to do with the Pharaoh? The ancient scriptures perhaps?"

"In a way," Yugi answered quietly, eyes narrowing at the pornographic images seeping from the television screen.

"Look, my sister knows more about that crap than I do. She's in the shower…I'll go get her!" Marik stated with a feral grin racing for the stairs.

"That won't be necessary."

Marik skidded to a half, tan fingers already clutching the white banister. Yugi was standing calmly in the middle of the living room, arms folded.

"What? I thought you said it has to do with the ancient…"

"It does but I don't need your help there," the other youth replied bluntly.

Marik stepped back into the room thoroughly mystified now. "So…what do you need me for then?"

Yugi smirked. "And address."

* * *

"So he's still shunning you?" Ryou sighed as he and Yami snuggled on the couch amongst the mountains of cardboard boxes. 

"Yes, well…he openly insults me to my face now," the pharaoh muttered heavily.

The both sat in silence for a long while. There were beams of sunlight streaming in between the dusty curtains. Both boys watched the tiny particles in the sun beams dance merrily only to vanish the moments they grazed the shadows. An existence so brief…at least it seemed to be. They were still there obviously; just invisible to the naked eye.

"Well he wants to duel you still."

Yami rolled his majestic violet eyes. "Or so he keeps telling you."

Ryou's brow furrowed. "I don't know. He seemed really determined today. He's going to change his dueling style."

Yami turned at this. "Really?"

The white-haired boy laughed at the former monarch's expression. "You seem shocked. You look as though your eyes are going to pop out at any given moment."

Yami smiled somewhat embarrassedly. "I…well…I _am_ shocked. He's always used the Heart of the Cards."

Ryou shrugged happily. "Well maybe this is what he needs."

At this comment, Yami sat up straighter looking deep into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with this, would you my koi?" he asked smoothly with lidded eyes.

The pale youth smiled secretly. "Perhaps."

Yami chuckled as he snaked a leather-clad arm around the teen's torso. "You clever little thing."

"Y-yami!" Ryou giggled as the other nuzzled his ticklish neck.

"Hmm?" the other moaned inhaling the teen's scent.

"We shouldn't be doing this right now—not here. What if Yugi comes in?"

"Let him come," was the seductive reply.

Ryou gently pushed the former monarch away, eyes imploring. Yami sighed in frustration, accepting. "Fine. I'll let it slide…for now," he replied giving the other a knowing look.

"I don't like the situation any more than you do," Ryou smiled sadly. "And Yugi's already going through enough without us adding any more drama. Think what he'd…"

"I know! I know!" the monarch grumbled dishearteningly. "It's just so **_hard_**!"

Ryou laughed lightly, an airy sound like chimes in the breeze. It was just one of the many things Yami loved about the boy. There was also Ryou's compassion. The pharaoh was incredibly grateful someone was looking out for his hikari.

They were pulled from their thoughts at the sound of the bell above the shop door. Both moved away from the other at Yugi's voice replying to Mr. Mutou's. Yami stared at Ryou wantonly but tore his gaze from the teen when his own hikari strolled in. The former pharaoh immediately noticed the small black book from before tucked securely under his right arm. There was a determined gleam in the boy's large violet eyes, jaw set. Yugi didn't as much as glance at them, turning sharply and ascending the stairs. Yami and Ryou looked at one another uncertainly.

"So…what's with that book?" Yami asked after a moment of silence.

Ryou shrugged. "Not sure. He's borrowing it from me."

The monarch quirked an eyebrow. "He borrowing it but you don't know what's in it?"

"Basically," Ryou beamed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yami muttered pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"I have a few ideas," Ryou grinned mischievously.

* * *

The bedside clock flashed 1:00 AM, its red light giving the room an unearthly glow. Yugi opened one eye a crack, peering intently at the still form on the other bed. Everything was packed now. The movers were arriving at nine o'clock sharp. He wasn't sure if there would be time to sneak off for the next day or two. 

He laid awake, eyes wide and filled with some barely contained excitement. One hand crept under the pillow every so often to check to make sure the leather-bound book was still there. Yami murmured in his sleep across the room turning over with a grunt. The Millennium puzzle lay on the bedside table next to the duel belt. The item touched the youth in some eerie hiss that was oddly tempting.

_You could be the true power. What good is a silly title if you have nothing to fall back on? _

"I just want to prove to everyone who I am," the boy whispered meekly.

'_Who you are?' Who you are…so then you'll prove you can out-duel the pharaoh. What then?_

"Then they'll know the truth."

_So people will bow at your feet then. That's what you really want, isn't it? You want respect…Fearful admittance._

"I don't want people to be afraid of me," Yugi argued casting a worried glance at his darker half's slumbering form.

_If you say so._

Yugi sighed shakily, sitting up in the dark. How much longer would he have to wait? He was extremely agitated about the whole plan. He had to go through with it though. Had to. There was nothing for it. If he didn't he'd remain a faceless nobody. There was no room for another one of those in the world. It was already cluttered with nobodies, littered until it seemed they would just tumble off the face of the earth altogether…unnoticed. He would not let their fate become his own.

Trembling fingers slinked under the cushy fabric wrapping around the old volume. Yugi gingerly pulled it out from under the pillow. The book smelt of musty leather, aged and wise. It had to be fate. How else could one explain it?

In the dim red light he thumbed through the dry pages until his eyes lay upon the creature. It was large and terrible, a tail of poison, face of utter cruelty. Before it laid the mortally injured god.

"In all his glory," whispered the youth. Crimson light shone in purple eyes, demonic in appearance…and perhaps more.

* * *

"Lift it a bit higher, man!" Honda winced as he stood in the back of the large truck gripping one side of the coffee table. 

"Gack! S'thing is heavier than it looks! Oof!" Jou muttered bracing the furniture up so the brunette could pull it fully into the truck.

"Phew! Not your everyday workout," Honda agreed jumping back to the ground.

Yami, Anzu, and Ryou were at the new game store directing the movers as to where to place everything. Yugi had stayed behind, lingering in each room as it was emptied of its contents. No one chastised. No one noticed. There was an anticipated excitement in the air. Everyone bustled about, hearts pounding at the sheer noise and energy. Mr. Mutou was rushing around with Jou and Honda at his side, cautioning the movers to be efficient as well as careful.

Yugi could hear the shouts and banging from his room that was now empty. There were several nails stuck securely in the walls that were now bare. The carpet had been torn up and thrown out, the room now a hall of echoes. He fingered the book that was tucked away in the large pocket inside his jean jacket. Even though it was burning hot outside he chose to wear it anyway. His duel deck was buried in the side pocket of his leather pants.

_There's nothing left for you here. Why do you linger?_

"I'm never going to see this place again. I wanted to come up here one last time," the boy whispered softly.

He quickly stalked from the room before the voice could respond, making his way quietly down the stairs. The house was in an uproar. Jou and Honda were arguing with a burly man with a sweat-covered brow who was trying to carry an antique lamp out the door.

"Gramps says he wants to leave that until last," Honda stated as he attempted to grab the lamp.

"But my boss said…"

"Who cares? Give it here!" Jou shouted lounging.

A tug of war began, indigo lamp with Asian roses flying up into the atmosphere. Right at that moment Mr. Mutou came into the room, eyes bulging at the sight of a priceless family heirloom crashing into pieces on the floor. Everyone froze, mouths hanging open in silent shock. They all stood motionless as if someone had hit a PAUSE button. Yugi walked calmly across the room, stepping over the pieces of roses and sky and headed out the door.

"What on earth were you **doing**?" Mr. Mutou shouted angrily as if this action had broken the spell.

"It was him!" Jou yelled defensively pointing at the mover.

"Now wait just a dang darn minute…!"

Yugi wandered down the front walk unnoticed, everyone gathering around the drama unfolding in the living room. Meeting the heat of the day, he immediately rolled up the sleeves of his jacket. He walked quickly down the sidewalk, glancing down at his watch that read 1:34 PM. Picking up his pace, Yugi jogged to the corner up ahead where the city bus was just arriving. Climbing the steps he moved to the back of the bus and sank down onto the tattered bluish gray seat. The windows were covered in grime, making the world outside appear blurred and greenish. He looked down at his hands clutched together in his lap, turning his left arm slightly to view his watch again. 1:36 PM.

"Might as well get comfortable. It's gonna be a long ride," he murmured to himself sitting back.

* * *

Ferris: Okay, I wanna know who came up with the name "soap opera". 

Marik: What does that have to do with the story?

Ferris: Read the review responses. You'll understand...or not.

Malik: Where the hell am I?

Ferris: (sigh) All in good time, honey.

Ryou: Um...Bakura just barfed on my shoe.

Kura: xX

Yami: Should we call 9-1-1?

Ferris: Nah. He'll be fine.

Characters: -.o;

Yugi: (cackling evilly) Review!

Yami: I think he's getting too excited about his part in the story.

Ryou: (winks seductively) I like my part too.

Ferris: O.O


	3. Chapter 3: Good Intentions

So how is everyone? (crickets) Fine. See if I care...-.-;

I've almost finished this story. It's going to be eight chapters long. I know, not my usual thing. Which is good. Need to stretch my wings a bit. (Kura: You have...wings?) -.o...erm..._anyway_, just wanted to tell everyone that and remind you all once again that it won't be a happy story.

**SailorSaturnthesilencer: **Oh a new reviewer! (glomps) Hi honey! How are you? I'm glad you find the story interesting. Continue? Here we go! Onward!

**Joey-lover: **(laughs) Yes Marik helped. Surprising, neh? So many questions...so few answers. (cackles)

**Freedom of Darkness: **I know what you mean! People are all like: "Oh yugi's so kind and sweet" and I'm like "Do you WATCH the show?" I mean, if you really watch him, he's creepy! Seriously!...(twitch) Honey, neither you or Yugi can take over the world. I'm doing that already. And seeing as how I'm older than you I claim it. Ha!

**BluegrassElf: **Umm...no. It's not a book of spells. Sorry honey. (pats head) Here are some orange tic tacs for trying though!

**DayDreamer23182: **Yugi's creepier than people ever give him credit for. He's actually quite devious. Kura and Yugi? No. Not in this story anyway. I'm actually planning one of those though. (Kura: ANOTHER story?) ...yes.

**sarcasm480: **Glad tis a good plot! Kleptoshipping? (sigh) No. Not this one. Like I told **DayDreamer**, _Later_. (smiles)

**Tabby: **(blink) You mean...you don't have voices in your head? (blink) Huh. And here I thought everyone did. (readers: O.o) anyway, I'm glad you liked the thing with the book and god. Twas awesome, eh? (shivers in delight)

**tenshiamanda1987: **(laughs) Yes Yugi has a little black book...only it's not his...(Yugi: I'm a **player**!) Ferris: erm...

**xxxJennxxx: **You're addicted to my stories, eh? Yay! (laughs) Everyone wants to know what's up with Kura-chan. You'll find that out later, sweetie. (pats head)

**Silver Mirror: **(smirk) Me loves your story already. Tis amazing. (sighs blissfully) Don't like Yami in this fic? (nods) I guess he is kinda annoying. (yami: -.o;)

**Yami Val: **A new person! (tackles) I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! Please review again and tell me what you think of the next chappie! (huggles)

**Chi-Chan Lurks: **(laughs) Kura **should** go gut Yami...but he's not gonna I'm afraid. (sighs) I'm glad you're loving it...esp. the cussing line. There are very few parts like that. This is a fairly serious story. I try to add those lines on occasion though. (smiles) Who's the voice? (shrugs happily) A lovely voice! Don't you get voices in your head? I do! (cackles) They tell me not to update for six months! Mwahahahaaa!

**dragonlady222: **Yes Yugi's going insane. Poor Yami doesn't know how to help his wittle hikari. (shakes head)

**Spryte: **Exactly. Yugi doesn't know about Ryou and Yami being an "item". Should cause some thunderclouds later, eh?

I'm dedicating this chappie to **Yami Val**, **Chi-Chan Lurks**, and **SailorSaturnthesilencer**! Whoot!

_Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody. –Mark Twain_

**Chapter 3: Good Intentions**

"You think he'll like it?" Yami asked nervously surveying the large bedroom.

It had lavender carpet; two large windows overlooked the street below; a private bathroom with a whirlpool bathtub…everything a body could want.

"Perhaps another…"

"Yami, it looks great," Ryou cut in, assuring.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should…"

"_Yami_." Ryou walked over to the flustered monarch and wrapped an arm around him. "Stop worrying. He'll love it."

Yami sighed. "I just want to make him happy about something."

"He will. You need to relax a bit. Has he seen the place yet?"

Yami shook his head mournfully. "No. He's adamantly refused to come here."

Ryou smiled kindly. "Well he's going to now, isn't he? Oh it'll be fine. Just wait until he steps through the entrance of the store with wide eyes lighting up with excitement."

"You think?" the monarch asked hopefully.

"Sure. And what better way for him to find a new dueling style than in a huge store full of cards?" Ryou beamed pulling Yami toward the door. "Now let's get downstairs and make sure the movers haven't run off with the merchandise."

"Right," Yami chuckled as they left the room.

* * *

Yugi got off the bus slowly, eyes cautiously sweeping across the run-down neighborhood. All the buildings were covered in graffiti of numerous gangs. Windows smashed, garbage littering the sidewalks, this wasn't a place one could let their guard down. Scrunching up his nose he turned to watch the bus zoom away leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Coughing, the boy warily glanced around. A group of scantily clad women stood at the corner down the block passing a joint around with their bright red fingernails.

Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. He searched the road for any street signs but all that remained were the rusty poles. He squinted at Marik's scribbled writing, trying to decipher it.

"Two blocks…that way," he muttered to himself starting off.

There were no bushes or trees of any kind. Everything was concrete and dead. No yards or plants. It was all lifeless. Decay. Yugi shivered as a breeze passed over him. It wasn't cold though, but sweltering hot. Swarms of flies hovered about the bottles and empty food wrappers. The women on the corner quieted as he passed by; eyes covered in gunky makeup narrowed in suspicion.

The building was dark gray, red graffiti resembling blood covering it; seemed to be some sort of apartment complex. He checked the paper again and again praying to all the gods this wasn't the place. It was. Sighing shakily he climbed the front steps that were covered in cigarette ashes and butts. The door was green, the paint peeling off as if some deranged madman had taken a shovel to it. He reached forward and grasped the rusty doorknob, gritting his teeth in disgust at the sticky substance covering it. The door creaked open, inside pitch black; the only light coming from the sunshine outside.

"H-hello?" Yugi called timidly taking a tentative step inside.

The stench hit him like a car hitting a brick wall, forcing him to take a step back. There was no doubt now that this was the place. Yugi fought the urge to retch as he moved further inside leaving the door slightly ajar so he could see. The place reeked of alcohol and puke. Stomach twisting in knots, he pulled out the kitchen knife he'd brought, wide eyes searching the shadows.

He let out a yell as he was suddenly slammed violently into a wall, his weapon flying somewhere into the dark abyss. Cold fingers curled around his throat, grimy nails digging into the flesh. Vision swimming for the lack of oxygen, Yugi could barely make out the silhouette of his attacker.

"What the…!" The hand released him.

Yugi sank to the floor coughing harshly. He reached up and touched the tender skin of his neck that was now throbbing. There was the sound of footsteps followed by a pain-filled hiss and the door slamming. They were sent into complete darkness.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the voice rasped again hoarsely.

Yugi bit his lip, struggling to his knees. "I have to talk to you. Is…there a light?"

The other growled. A moment later a small lamp at the other end of the room with its light bulb flickering gave off a vibrating glow. Bakura stood next to it with his arms crossed over his chest, red eyes narrowed.

"There. Now talk, kripp."

Yugi bit back a scathing comment, struggling to his feet. "You dueled Yami…in the past," he croaked.

The thief snorted turning and sinking down onto a ragged brown couch. "So?"

"You were a peasant! You faced off against the sole ruler of your world and _survived_!" Yugi exclaimed.

The tomb robber pulled out a re-corked bottle of cheap wine from under one of the couch's lumpy cushions. He popped the cork off and took a long drink.

"So? Lots of people have survived battles against him."

"But…!"

"Why are you here, kripp?" the thief cut in wearily. "It's the middle of the day and I've got one fucker of a hangover that I want to sleep off."

There was no time for idle talk. Yugi pulled out the book and stalked over to the tomb robber.

"This is about you, isn't it?" he stated pointing to the page.

Bakura's blood red eyes narrowed. "You came all this way to make me look at some damn book?"

Yugi shoved the leather volume into Bakura's face. "It talks of the King of Thieves who faced off against the pharaoh—Yami. They were arch-enemies. The Thief King had a powerful monster that rivaled the Egyptian gods! It even defeated Osiris!"

Bakura stared at the boy for a moment before a smirk spread across his ashen face. He bowed his head, chuckling. Unnerved but determined, Yugi stood his ground.

"I can see right into your little mind," the thief whispered with a humorless smile. "You've come to claim this legendary monster for your own so you can duel Yami with the foolish hopes of defeating him."

"Why didn't you use this creature against him in Battle City when he'd only possessed Slifer?" Yugi pressed, avoiding a reply.

"Have you ever heard of a _myth_, kripp?" the thief snorted tapping the page in front of him.

"Are you saying this monster never existed?"

Bakura's eyes held a far away look as he stared at the page. Monster with gleaming eyes, wings like some giant gargoyle…He could almost hear the mighty roar that struck terror in the hearts of man and beast alike. The horrifyingly graceful swoops and dives as it charged from the blackened heavens like a thunderhead falling from the sky. The fear-filled shrieks of the victims this demonic shadow smoldered to dust…He blinked in surprise when suddenly only a sketch and a small wide-eyed boy were before him.

Scowling scornfully, Bakura leaned forward. "There's more to Duel Monsters than the power of a creature. To depend upon a single monster is folly. You—the hikari of the Pharaoh himself—should know this."

"But…"

"It's time for you to leave now, kripp," the thief stated firmly taking another swig from the bottle.

"But…" Yugi stopped when he saw the look in the yami's eyes that left no room for argument.

Bowing his head he stuffed the book into his pocket. Turning sharply on his heel he marched over to the door with his head down. Turning right before he left he saw the tomb robber down another gulp of wine, eyes barely slits as they were attacked by the unforgiving sunlight.

* * *

The three of them sat around the large living room of the new home. The great brand new grandfather clock gonged 9:00 PM. Mr. Mutou ran a shaking hand through his gray hair, eyes jerking from the clock to the window. Yami and Ryou sat next to one another on the large tan couch.

"Where could he be?" the old man muttered to himself wringing his hands.

"Perhaps we should call the police now," Ryou suggested softly squeezing Yami's hand.

The pharaoh sighed. "I should have known he wouldn't come here."

"Don't go blaming yourself, Yami," Mr. Mutou said kindly. "There's something going on in that boy's head…" His voice trailed off.

They all sighed simultaneously, eyes downcast. The new game store looked amazing. Huge banners lined the ceiling that drifted high above in a proclamation of divinity. There were row upon row of display cases that held countless cards, decks, and dueling equipment. There were also posters announcing the Grand Opening hanging in the large front windows. But none of that mattered now.

* * *

Yugi's shoulders sagged as he walked home from the bus stop. No, not home. _There_. The place _Yami_ created and _Yami_ bought. It was all because of Yami. Shoving his hands in his pockets he stalked slowly along the sidewalk trying to take as long as possible. He'd ridden the bus around all day, having no desire to go "home." He didn't want to go in. The store stood up ahead, three stories high. Sky blue. The large display windows in the front were covered with posters. As he approached the shiny metal doors his entire body went rigid and cold. A large sign announcing with bright red bold letters….

The boy's mouth went dry. He gritted his teeth, scarcely able to believe what he was seeing.

_What did I tell you? Can't you see? Do you believe me **now**? _

A warm tear escaped bright lavender eyes. It was soon joined by more of its kind. He backed away, eyes fixated upon the bright red letters. **_King of Games…King of Games…King of Games…_**

No one noticed the small figure racing off down the street. It was a shadow—nothing more.

* * *

Yami and the rest of the group gathered in the living room. Everyone was somber-faced. It was now 9:30 PM. Anzu stood as close to the pharaoh as was physically possible, clinging to his tense arm.

"You poor thing! This is just _horrible_!" she cried in distress with wide blue eyes.

Yami's jaw was clenched, face grim. Ryou stood next to Honda with a look of contempt. His brown eyes narrowed when Anzu gave the pharaoh a tight hug. Jou rolled his eyes. The girl hadn't accepted the fact that Ryou and Yami were a couple—something only this small group was aware of.

"Gramps, you stay here in case he comes. We'll go out an' find him," Jou stated taking control of the situation.

The man nodded dismally. "I just don't know where he would go."

"Perhaps the old Game Shop?" Honda suggested holding his helmet under one arm.

"Good idea, Hona, you check there. I'll go to all the places we…" the blonde's voice broke for an instant before he finished. "…_used_ to go."

"Yami and I will check the other Duel Monsters places. Perhaps he's gone to one of those," Ryou said walking over and pulling his koi from Anzu's death grip.

"What about me?" she blinked.

"Check the library first. He's been going there a lot lately," Ryou said quietly.

Jou coughed, uncomfortable. "All right then! Let's head out!"

They filed out into the huge store, Mr. Mutou seeing them off. As they approached the front Yami froze, eyes absorbed on one of the front windows.

"Yami?" Ryou asked worriedly tugging on his koi's arm.

"What's _that_?" the former monarch hissed pointing a trembling finger at a poster with bold red lettering.

Jou grinned, not sensing the hostility in the other's voice. "Oh. Anzu an' I put dat up. Figured it'd help draw in more customers; y'know, loyal fans an' all."

The pharaoh marched over and tore the poster down, turning it over to read it. His face became murderous, red like the words.

**_YAMI MUTOU! Get your merchandise signed by the ONE and ONLY KING OF GAMES! _**

Yami turned on the duo with blazing eyes. "What the hells were you _thinking_?"

They all stared at him in astonishment.

"Drawing in customers," Jou scowled folding his arms. "We were tryin' to do you a favor."

"Don't you see?" Ryou whispered taking the crinkled poster from the fuming monarch. "He saw this. He saw it when he got here."

Jou blinked in surprise for a moment before his expression darkened. "You mean he's _still_ going on about that crap? Hell, it's been three fucking months!"

"Now now…" Mr. Mutou began imploringly.

"Jou's right, man. You can't ignore who you are just because Yugi can't accept it. You shouldn't have to sit in the puzzle and appear on occasion when you're handy. You have a life now and you should be allowed to _live_ it," Honda stated.

Yami stared sadly at the poster. It was true in a way. He should be allowed to do what he loved. Didn't they always say a true friend is happy at the prosper of another? It wasn't like the poster said anything _against_ Yugi. Was it really such a bad thing? He sighed heavily.

"I know you meant well and I thank you for that, but at the moment Yug's struggling. Once he's better…"

"What if he's never better? What if this pity-party continues?" Jou cut in morosely.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes. For now let's just find him. _Please_," Yami said beseechingly.

No one argued.

* * *

"Marik! Someone's at the door!" Isis called from upstairs where she was filing her nails.

"So there is," the blonde muttered as he set out his cards on the living room floor.

"Marik!"

"All right! All right!" he shouted angrily struggling to his feet and stomping to answer it. He wrenched the door open, ready to scream at…Yugi?

"Again?" he moaned leaning his head wearily on the door frame. "Listen shrimp, it's almost…"

His knees buckled at the sudden pang in his gut. The blonde clutched his stomach, coughing harshly. Glancing up he saw Yugi standing before him with cold eyes. The smaller boy's fists were clenched and ready to punch the other again if necessary.

"What…was _that_?" Marik hissed gripping the doorknob as he attempted to regain his composure.

"I'm through playing games. By the way—**never** call me that again," Yugi growled, eyes flashing dangerously as he stepped into the house.

Marik blinked in astonishment, following. "What the hell happened to you?"

The other hikari stood next to the couch eyeing the cards that were spread out across the floor. Marik watched the expressions play across Yugi's face. Something was different.

"Nothing really. I'm just finally seeing the truth of things," was the ominous reply.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but must you figure out the truth at 10 PM?" Marik mumbled.

Yugi turned, face grim. "How does one go about defeating an Egyptian god card?"

Marik's mouth opened several times but nothing came out. Was he hearing correctly?

The blonde cleared his throat. "What…what brought this on?"

The other slowly circled the couch, eyes never leaving the cards on the floor. "Does it matter?"

Marik shrugged putting his hands in the leather pockets of his pants. "I suppose not." He coughed, wincing as he sat down on the floor.

Yugi came over and stood next to him. "Well?"

"I'm thinking!"

The smaller boy snorted but said no more, beginning to wander around the room as he waited. Marik chewed on his middle fingernail as he thought.

'A way to defeat the gods? There _must_ be a way…'

"There's only one person that's ever defeated the gods before—and that's your yami," he stated finally.

Yugi looked ready to explode, eyes twitching; fists were clenched at the point where his knuckles were white. Marik clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"What about other monsters? Trap cards?" Yugi pressed after a moment with a fake smile.

"What kind of monster? In all of history…"

"There had to be one…some time…" Yugi argued desperately.

Marik scowled. "Why? They _are_ the gods."

"Okay. What kind of dueling style could defeat one?...even come _close_?"

"There are very few people who've come even remotely close. Yami defeated me even when I possessed Slifer. He also defeated my other half…but the pharaoh possessed two god cards then so that hardly counts. Exodia's never faced a god nor did Pegasus ever use or duel them…"

"What about…Bakura?"

Marik frowned. "What about him? He's a slobbering drunk now."

Yugi's eyes were narrowed and focused. "I know."

"…How?"

Yugi shrugged. "I went to see him earlier today."

Marik gaped at the smaller boy. "You **_what_**!"

"He's dueled Yami numerous times—almost claiming victory each occasion," Yugi persisted. "His dueling style…"

"He uses an Occult deck," Marik stated darkly, eyes burning with some fire unknown to Yugi. "Believe me when I say this: you _don't_ want to get involved with that shit."

"Hmm."

"Yugi, I'm serious. You're only asking for trouble going to him or his ways."

"Sure," the smaller boy nodded but his eyes said differently.

* * *

The plot thickens. It's gonna get darker and darker from here on out. Whoot!

Marik: Am I actually acting semi-sane?

Yami: Amazing.

Marik: Shut up!

Kura: (hiccup)

Marik: -.-;


	4. Chapter 4: No Way in Hell

Here I am! (readers: O.o...) Fine.

So I'm listening to music from India and "studying" for my AP english exams. (smirk) I'm so clever. (voice in head: you're gonna regret this tomorrow for the exam) Shut up! (smiles pleasantly) Okay, so I'm going to clear up some confusion. Kripp--what kura calls Yugi--doesn't mean _anything_. He just...calls him it. Why? Well as you'll see nothing Kura does makes sense anymore so like he needs a reason! (Yugi: That's not a reason!) Why are you complaining? (Yugi: I'm evil now) I hate you. -.-;

**Chi-Chan Lurks: **(laughs) It's fine honey! I don't look at stuff the moment I get it most of the time either. (not that any authors have been _updating_ from my favs list, save **Silver Mirror**) Tsk. And here I am trying to set an example. Yeesh.

**DayDreamer23182: **(grin) Yup. Yugi's _almost_ gone over the edge. Not yet though. _Almost_. (shivers in delight) So exciting! Yes, Ryou and Yami are gonna be causing problems. (shakes head) You silly gooses. (Yami: Shouldn't it be "you silly geese"?) BAM. There. That's better. (Yami: xx)

**dragonlady222: **(laughs) Of course they all have problems! This is actually much more like reality. You should see what a mess every single one of my friends is in. Astounding. Sucks, eh? Life, not the story. (right?)

**DreamingChild: **(wipes away tears) Calm down, honey. I did warn you this isn't a happy story. Kura's my favorite character and look what I've frikin' done to him! Oh but it's gonna get worse in THIS chappie! Whoot! (Kura: I hate you)

**Spryte: **Thanks for asking about the kripp thing. I was meaning to mention that but forgot, so whoot to you! (kowtows) In this Ryou doesn't use an Occult deck. Just kura. But as you'll see the occult is more than just a dueling style. (ominous music)

**tenshiamanda1987: **(snort) Kura would NEVER lend Diabound to Yugi. Trust me on this. He's completely wacked but still...Nah. He won't do that. (Kura: -.o..."completely wacked"? Thanks) Ferris: You're welcome! (kura: -.-;)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(smirk) I likes this Yugi too. I'm thinking you'll appreciate him in my newest ficcie too. (Beneath the Surface) It's gonna be SOooooOOOOooooo awesome! (shivers in anticipation) Where's Malik? Welllllll...you'll find out...eventually.

**Freedom of Darkness: **(sigh) I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this...BANG. (Freedom locked in anti-take-over-the-world-cage. Patented by moi) There. That's better. I can't have you interfering with my oh so clever and devious plans. First stop: Madagascar! I will take it over and live in the wild with the lemurs! LEMURS! (cuddles)...ahem, yes Yugi's silently evil...not hot like Kura and Malik though. (sigh) If only...

**Silver Mirror: **(grins) Yes, Yugi's becoming quite a tough cookie, eh? (marik: Stupid kid...) hehehe.

**BluegrassElf: **Hmmm...What's our devil-Yugi up to? (smirk) Wouldn't we all like to know. (Kura: Not really) -.-;

**blackalbino: **I like shiny things. (eyes glaze over) Shinyyyyy...(blinks) Eh?...oh, right. Kura's home extra slimy? (smirk) Wait til you see what happens this chappie! Yucky! (shudders)

**Yami Val: **No probs with the dedications. I try to give everyone some lovin' at some point. (Kura: Unfortunately...) Ahem, anyway, Yugi's a bit freaky? Well of course! It's fun! (Kura: Not for me!) I didn't say it was for _you_. Fun for ME. (Kura: > )

**Tabby: **Yeah so Jou screwed things up a bit. But more people are responsible for what's happening than you'd think. Truly. Why's Kura a drunk? It's all tied into this. You'll find out in a few chappies! (Tabby: But I want answers NOW!) Ferris: (hands orange tic tacs) There.

**Joey-lover: **I actually don't show too much of the duel. I mean I showa little...but it takes away from the story and would get boring if I went on forever about it. (smiles) Yes evil Yugi's a lot of fun...

**xxxJennxxx: **Don't underestimate small people. My friend is under 5 ft and can tackle me to the floor. (Ow.) It was very painful. Admitting your addiction to my fics is the first step toward recovery. But why the HELL would you want to do _that_? (smirks)

_**Remains**_

_Appearing in the lane below_

_Under the stars and streetlamps_

_A lone stranger plods along_

_In ragged clothes of train tramps._

_His jacket's brown and tattered_

_His rough hands scuffed and scarred_

_Fingernails short and black_

_Covered in muck and tar. _

_The maroon socks are soaked right through,_

_Shoes full of holes and torn_

_A sight that many "normal" folk_

_Would look down on in scorn._

_His face is weather-worn and tired_

_Wrinkles lining his mud-caked brow,_

_As if to say the years have been_

_Long and hard, in and out._

_His chin's peppered with stubbles_

_Of graying greasy hair_

_And when he walks there's a slight limp—_

_Not that anyone cares._

_What became of this man's future,_

_The life he'd planned to live?_

_Is seems so cruel and undeserved—_

_Must be something he could give._

_A lone figure wanders off_

_Down the block in drizzling rain_

_Where was once a man with dignity_

_Tattered shadows now remain. _

**Chapter 4: No Way in Hell**

The bus pulled into the neighborhood at 6 AM. Murky shadows passed over the streets, first gray light crawling on the horizon. Stray felines and large scraggily rats were slinking about the trash-covered lanes—wild beasts in their jungle fortress.

"Why'd you stop here?" Yugi pressed as the door opened, noting they were two blocks from the usual stop.

The unshaven driver smirked, eyes gleaming like beady marbles. "Yer jokin' right? This is as far as I go into this area this early."

The youth scowled, muttering "coward" under his breath and stalking out of the vehicle. Besides the growl of the bus' engine as it sped off the place was eerily silent; a sporadic scratching or patter of feet broke it only on occasion. Yugi walked quietly, alert and ready. Not detecting any movement he went the four blocks without making a sound. The moon was half covered by some murky haze like jets of ink shot into the water as to shield a deep sea creature's retreat. But where was the predator?

Climbing the steps he immediately detected something was wrong. The door was wide open. Hurrying to the entrance he was met with the sight of the yami face down on the floor. Kneeling beside the form Yugi instantly was attacked by the overwhelming stench of stomach acid and beer.

"Bakura?" The hikari shook the form, eyes widening in realization. _The thief wasn't breathing. _

Cursing, the boy grasped the bony shoulders and flipped the yami over. Bakura's face and black collared shirt was coated in the stinking substance. Hissing in disgust, Yugi pinched the other's nose shut and pressed his mouth to the other's, blowing. After several seconds of this he braced his hands against Bakura's chest and began pressing down hard again and again.

"You…can't…die!" he growled pushing down repeatedly on the limp form.

'He's my only chance! He can't die now! I won't **let** him die!'

"DAMN IT!" Yugi screeched slamming his fists down on the other's stomach in anger.

The body lurched, excess fluids spewing from the mouth as the thief coughed harshly. The youth sat back, arms supporting the yami. Yugi turned and spat, the acidy taste lingering on his lips, seeping into his mouth and engulfing his tongue. The form in his arms moaned, eyes rolling.

Yugi stood shakily to his feet, heart still pounding. That'd been too close. Far too close. Putting a hand under each of Bakura's arms, he began dragging the yami further into the dismal apartment. The other was shockingly lightweight, the darkness of the place being the only thing giving Yugi trouble. Leaning against a wall to find his way he soon encountered a doorway. Yugi let go of the thief with his right hand and let it glide along the wall in the entrance of this new room. Fingers meeting the light switch the youth screamed in frustration when it clicked and nothing happened.

Growling, he turned and started off again along the wall in search of some other room—preferably with light. Bakura didn't make a sound as he was dragged to and fro about his apartment, only occasionally shifting against the firm grasp under his arms.

Reaching another doorway Yugi breathed a sigh of relief when one of the three light bulbs above the mirror flickered on hesitantly. It was a small bathroom; dried puke from previous excursions lined the sink, hard as concrete. Wrinkling his nose in disgust Yugi pulled the yami over near the tub and laid him down next to it. Searching the thief's pockets he came upon a small knife. He deftly sliced through the stained shirt, pulling it off the limp frame only to gasp in shock. All the yami's bones were protruding until it seemed they'd simply burst through the skin. The once muscular being that had struck such terror into the boy's heart was now reduced to a measly bit of flesh and bone. The yami's rib cage rose and fell in labored breaths, face twisted in agony.

"What have you done to yourself?" Yugi muttered.

It wasn't pity. He'd never cared for the yami in any way and sure as hell wasn't starting now. The thief was no good to him dead though.

He got up and opened a cupboard in search of a washcloth or towel only to find used syringes and empty beer cans. Sighing in aggravation, he took off his jacket and set it aside. Removing his sleeveless black shirt he turned on the faucet of the shower, immersing his own shirt under the water flow. Bakura groaned, stirring on the tile floor. Grabbing the yami's chin Yugi began scrubbing the drying puke off Bakura's wan face with his shirt. Cringing, the form shifted and mumbled incoherently as if it'd make the offending hands stop. Yugi sighed heavily, noting the substance matted through the thief's stringy hair as well. This was going to take a while.

* * *

"Yami? Yami!" Ryou called running up to the other as they searched a network of allies. "Yami, we should be heading back. It's starting to get light out. Everyone will be waiting."

The pharaoh sighed heavily, head down. "I…it's just…"

"_Yami_," Ryou said softly touching the other's arm lightly. "We're going to find him. All right? But we have to get back. It's not doing any good wandering around here any longer."

Yami nodded desolately, turning off his flashlight. Wrapping a comforting arm around his koi, Ryou led the pharaoh away down the dark block, eyes dismal.

'It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Yugi, why are you doing this?'

* * *

Marik sat quietly on the couch in the dim lit living room. His eyes stared motionlessly on the cards that were still spread out on the floor. He knew Yugi was back at Bakura's. There was no question about it. The real question was what he himself should do about it. He couldn't let it end up like last time. Despite his hatred for the pharaoh he had nothing personally against the small boy—besides the other smacking him in the stomach. Yugi certainly had changed and not for the better. It remained to be seen whether he would go through with his plan of asking Bakura for help in defeating the god cards. The yami would say no, though. There was no way in hell the white-haired demon would assist the boy—god cards or no god cards. Right?

"Marik?" Isis yawned sleepily coming down the stairs slowly. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Thinking."

The older sibling frowned. "You're not plotting another scheme involving the Millennium rod, are you? It took me long enough to clean up the mess at the…"

"It's not that!" the blonde snapped, miffed.

His sister narrowed her blue eyes, coming closer. "What is it then?"

"Nothing," he stated firmly staring back down at the cards. _'Hopefully nothing.'

* * *

_

Bakura coughed harshly, moaning at the pounding feeling in his head that he'd become quite accustomed to. Wearily opening his eyes he found himself lying on the floor of his bathroom covered in a jacket that wasn't his. Pushing it off his shoulders with a shaking hand he found his shirt was missing.

"What in the hell…?"

He froze at the sound of movement coming from the living room. Someone was in the apartment. Growling, he reached into his jean pocket only to find the knife was gone. Wincing, he stood to his feet, all the while trembling with fatigue. Jacket gripped in his hand, he slowly made his way down the dark hallway. Entering the living room his vision began to swim forcing him to his knees.

"Ah. You're up."

Crimson eyes widened in astonishment. _He knew that voice. _Yugi stood before him in one of the thief's own shirts that was far too large for the boy. There was a substantial amount of light in the room, the two lamps on, though the curtains were still closed.

"You…what the hell are you doing?" Bakura growled, still on his knees; the nausea forcing him to stay down.

"Cleaning this dump a bit, for starters," was the smart reply.

The thief snorted. "And I gave you permission to do this when…?"

Yugi smirked. "Oh there's really no need to thank me."

"Now wait just a…!"

"Sit down before you barf all over again," the youth spat sternly pointing to the lumpy brown couch.

Bakura scowled. "I…"

"Shut up."

The thief blinked in utter astonishment. The kid was so…different. No, that wasn't the right word. It didn't really matter. He watched as Yugi took a large black garbage bag from the room. Sighing heavily the tomb robber stood shakily to his feet, trudging over unsteadily and falling down on his stomach on the couch. Yugi re-entered the room, seeming satisfied at the thief having done what he'd said.

"You don't have any food in the house so I took the liberty of going out and buying a few things just for the day. We'll have to get a lot more stuff later but it will suffice for now," Yugi stated simply as he walked closer.

Bakura stared at the boy in sheer bewilderment. "What…?"

"Also, I've been collecting all the empty beer bottles and such around the house," Yugi continued as if the thief hadn't spoken. "I took them down to a store and got over twenty dollars in returns for recycling them there. Twenty fucking dollars! Does that tell you anything?" the youth questioned eyeing the other like he was a child.

Bakura shrugged. "No. Not really."

Yugi glowered. "It means you're a frikin' drunk."

The thief snorted. "You needed to recycle beer bottles to figure that out?"

"I've decided you need to shape up. You're no use to me like this."

Bakura opened and closed his mouth like a fish. What the hell was this kid talking about? Perhaps he'd already made it clear and the thief was still too hung over to get it. Narrowing blood red eyes, he studied the boy before him.

"Is this about…that fucking monster again?" he asked slowly sitting up.

Yugi smirked. "More than that now, I'm afraid."

"And you think cleaning my house and buying groceries is going to make me help you?" was the humorless response. "It's not like I owe you for it."

The boy didn't seem unsettled at all. "Indeed."

"Then what makes you think I'm going to assist you at all?"

Yugi walked slowly across the room, eyes wandering the blank walls. His hands were together behind his back. He seemed like some professional critiquing a work of art; violet eyes scowering the walls as if there were something quite breathtaking before him.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," he sighed melodramatically. "But I suppose you don't remember."

The thief's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What?"

Yugi turned, face serious. "You owe me more than you think. I saved your fucking life."

A vicious smirk slowly spread across Bakura's face. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that, kripp."

The thief was taken aback when the boy began to chuckle. This wasn't the laugh of some childish individual who was futilely pursuing some far-off fantasy. This was an entity who knew what he was doing, what he wanted…and how to get it.

"It's true. I got here this morning and found you face down, suffocating in a pool of your own puke. Already weren't breathing when I discovered you."

Bakura stared at the other in shock. Yugi smiled, confident more than ever now.

"I…didn't ask you to…"

"But you couldn't _really_, if we think about this logically. I mean, you weren't breathing and all," Yugi replied smoothly, eyes glowing darkly. "And even if you aren't really keen on living can you _imagine_ that being the way you'd go? Quite pathetic really."

Bakura grit his teeth eyeing the boy with pure hatred. He was beaten and he knew it. After a moment of staring at the other murderously he bowed his head tiredly.

"All right, kripp. What do you want?" he muttered wearily.

Yugi smirked. "Teach me the ways of Occult Dueling."

* * *

The searches had begun. Yami had gone to the media, issuing a plea to the public to help in the search. The King of Games was a wreck, eyes slit like every light, every movement was painful. In a way it was.

Mr. Mutou kept the Store closed. He adamantly refused to have the Grand Opening until Yugi was with them again. Ryou had offered to move in with the two for support. They only hoped someone had seen Yugi and would give them some leads. It was the talk of the city, buzzing around like a plight of locusts, making it seem it would engulf everything. The rest of the gang stayed close by as well offering to organize large search parties to which the Mutous were extremely grateful.

"The entire city's in an uproar. It's amazing," Honda stated walking into the living room at the Mutous'.

Ryou nodded. "Kaiba called. He's using all the resources at Kaiba Corp. and is sending out his people to search too."

Yami blinked in surprise. "He…has?"

Ryou smiled. "He's not completely heartless, Yami."

Honda rolled his brown eyes. "Well, probably doesn't wanna be made out as the bad guy in all this."

Yami managed a weak smile. "There's that too."

Jou strolled in, face flushed, eyes drained. "Well…the duelists all over the city are searchin'. The dueling arenas are completely deserted. It's scary if you ask me…like the Apocalypse is comin' or something."

"Amazing," murmured Mr. Mutou who sat in a chair, large circles under his normally cheerful eyes.

"It shouldn't be long now," Ryou said softly.

Jou snorted. "If you say so. But if you ask me…"

"Jou, why don't we head out and check with Otogi….see if he's gotten any leads," Honda cut in quickly sending a meaningful glare at the other.

The blonde scowled. "Sure."

The brunette tugged Jou off and they left the room, the latter with a morose expression. Ryou sighed heavily.

"Don't listen to him, Yami…"

"But he might be right," the pharaoh whispered hoarsely. "Maybe Yugi doesn't _want_ to come back."

"That's crazy talk. Of course he does! He wouldn't just run off like this! He's a responsible boy. Caring, compassionate…he'll be home soon," Mr. Mutou stated firmly standing to his feet and pacing the room. Yami and Ryou watched him with somber expressions.

'He's right. We have to believe that Yugi will be home with us soon,' Yami reasoned to himself even as his heart told him this was a lie.

* * *

So try and make sure you never sneeze while throwing up. (readers: O.o...) It hurts like HELL to have puke spew out of your nose. Very uncomfortable. (readers: -.o)

Kura: Just stop talking now.

Ferris: It's important!

Yugi: Don't drown in it either!

Kura: -.-; I hate you.

Yugi: Mwahahaha!

Ferris:...oh and don't snort it back in!

Kura: I said SHUT UP!


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Darkness

Okay so there are seven chapters in all! Only two more to go! Whoot! I say "Whoot!"

Kura: Indeed you do. (hiccup)

Ferris: You need some help, honey.

Kura: So do you.

Ferris: Good point. -.-;

**Scarlet Moon: **Yessss! High time Yugi grew a spine! In Beneath the Surface he's gonna be much more mature! (and taller!) Whoot!

**xxxJennxxx: **Glad you liked the scene with Kura drowning in his own stomach acid. (Kura: damn you all) You get a "kind of" answer on where our lovely Malik is. (sob) Yes, short people are deadly.

**Tabby: **I wouldn't call it free dollars, I mean, he _did_ clean everything up.No Yugi can't cure Kura. He's a lost cause. The poem? Thank you for the compliments. (kowtows)

**Freedom of Darkness: **(laughs) "Yugi is just getting more and more insanely evil but isnt getting any hotter" Wonderful, honey. (cackles) He'll get eviller...just not yet. As you'll see, he's not _fully_ evil...yet. (snort) You're giving Madagascar to me? Ya, right. It's **me** who's gonna be giving **you **a small plot of land. Maybe a nice sheep farm. (smirk)

**Joey-lover: **Yup. Yugi's changing for the better. Whoot! I say Whoot! (kura: yes you do)

**tenshiamanda1987: **(laughs) The dundundun reel! Yes! YES! (cackles) So true. So true. Excellent honey. That just made my day. Yup, Yugi's...crazy!

**(anonymous writer): **Yay! (tackleglomps) Hello honey! Glad you enjoyed the chappie...and were grossed out. It was done intentionally. Feel bad for poor Kura? (sigh) Yeah, he's my fav character too. (kura: Rrrrright)

**Spryte: **(grin) I thought Yugi bossing Kura around was extremely amusing. (giggles) ...(sigh) Yes Ryou knows about kura. You learn more about that next chapter.

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Erm...Malik's not coming, honey. He's dead. (Malik: You killed me off AGAIN?) ...maybe. (Malik: I hate you) awww...SAD!

**Silver Mirror: **Yugi: (twitches) I...am...not...CUTE! I'm evil! Evilevilevilevilevil EVIL! (ferris: Keep telling yourself that, honey)

**DreamingChild: **Yes I DID answer what kripp meant. I said there was no real meaning. Just Kura being...himself. As you can see, he has no logic anymore. Don't worry I'll save you the trouble of going bonkers when I clean kura up only to drive him insane. I just won't clean him up. There. Pure and simple. (Dreaming: Grrrrrr...) hehe. Sorry to hear about the break-in. Kick butt, honey!

**dragonlady222: **(nods) Very good. He's NOT completely evil yet. Very ill, yes. Help...Kura? (blink) You are all soooo hopeful about that. (sigh)

**Chi-Chan Lurks: **Whoa. Looong review. Me likes! Lots of sarcasm. I love sarcasm! I've actually met someone who doesn't understand sarcasm at all and takes it all seriously. O.O...scary...When are Yami and Ryou gonna be found out? This chappie! Whoot! Glad you liked the poem. I actually wrote it before I even fathomed the idea of this story. But it fit so I was like "Ja!"

**blackalbino: **(nods enthusiastically) Yes yesssss creepier Yugi! It shall only get darker and darker from here on out! Whoot! (Yami: You're going to kill us all, aren't you?) No. Some of you will just be left to wallow in a pit of despair. (Yami: -.-; sooo much better) I though so too! (Yami: O.o...)

**BluegrassElf: **Woa. That must've been one BAD nosebleed. I get those all the time. Allergies. But they can't kill me! I'm immortal! (being half elf and all!) **Kura**: Keep telling yourself that, ferris. **Ferris**: Thanks! I shall! **Kura**: -.-;

I shall now dedicate this chapter to the reviewer that was anonymous! Yay! All reviews are appreciated, with or without names! (huggles tightly) Onward! Oooh! It's William Blake!

_**The Tiger**_

_Tiger! Tiger! burning bright_

_In the forests of the night,_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_

_In what distant deeps or skies_

_Burnt the fire of thine eyes?_

_On what wings dare he aspire?_

_What the hand dare seize the fire?_

_And what shoulder, and what art,_

_Could twist the sinews of thy heart?_

_And when the heart began to beat,_

_What dread hand? and what dread feet?_

_What the hammer? what the chain?_

_In what furnace was thy brain?_

_What the anvil? what dread grasp_

_Dare its deadly terrors clasp?_

_When the stars threw down their spears,_

_And watered heaven with their tears,_

_Did he smile his work to see?_

_Did he who made the Lamb make thee?_

_Tiger! Tiger! burning bright_

_In the forests of the night,_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?_

_--William Blake_

**Chapter 5: Into the Darkness**

The two were motionless as they stared into one another's eyes. Dark purple met cryptic crimson. Yugi waited. He'd get the thief to do it one way or another. It was just a matter of how willing the other was in assisting him.

Bakura studied the boy before him for a long moment. Did this little shrimp really have what it took to be an Occult duelist? He had to admit there was more to this young man than met the eye; shadows he had not fathomed before in this petite figure before him.

"Let me see your deck."

Yugi blinked in astonishment. "What?"

Bakura snorted. "Your dueling deck. Let me see it."

"I burned it."

Now the tomb robber froze. There was no waver in the boy's bitter gaze. This wasn't the same Yugi he'd dueled before; that stood by the pharaoh through and through; that spoke of friendship and devotion to others. That boy was gone. He smirked, chuckling darkly to himself at this.

"I see. Very well then. What do you know about Occult dueling, kripp?"

Yugi's face didn't change. "That you nearly defeated Yami using this style. It's one of the most powerful dueling methods of history…although it's been banned by most."

"True. It involves witchcraft, magic, whatever term one prefers," Bakura nodded leaning back on the couch. "It's not to be understood or learned by the ordinary beings of the world."

Yugi smirked. "I'm hardly _ordinary_."

"No argument there. But do you have what it takes?" was the sinister reply.

"You tell me."

"That's not so simple. Besides, I must warn you now," Bakura leaned forward, eyes dark. "Once you learn the ways of an Occultist you can **_never_** go back. It devours your life, your very essence. It consumes the entire being, if you will. There's no room for friends or company of any kind. Get it? Once you pass the initiations you're on your _own_."

The boy smirked, a demonic gleam in his violet eyes. "_Perfect_."

* * *

Marik sat back in the living room, eyes narrowed as he studied the television screen. It'd been two weeks since Yugi "vanished." The reward for his safe return was increasing dramatically by the hour. Most of the money was Yami's. Apparently the former pharaoh was using every ounce of the riches he could spare in the search.

"Pathetic," the teen muttered as he took a sip of soda, eyes glued to the screen nonetheless.

"What was that, Marik?" Isis asked coming into the room.

"This whole search. Utterly pathetic. I mean, what's the point?" the boy grumbled motioning at the television.

Isis frowned, coming forward. "The point is finding Yugi."

Marik rolled his lavender eyes. "Why? It's not like it'll make any difference."

Isis studied her brother for a long moment before slowly sitting down next to him. "What do you know about this, Marik?"

The boy snorted, not looking away from the screen. The hurting was visible in his features, and Isis could see them whether he looked at her or not. She sighed heavily, turning as well to the screen.

"You know, Marik. It's not about the money. You know how painful it is when the hikari and yami are separated…"

"Shut up."

She sat for a long moment in silence, her brother never turning from the device. It hadn't been that long…A year at the most. But it wasn't something he could get over. Ever. Malik _had_ been the other half of his soul. She had no idea what it was like to have part of oneself ripped away. It was excruciating…and the pain never stopped.

"If you want to talk about it…"

"Which I _don't_."

"Marik…"

"Just leave me alone."

Isis tried to mask the hurt, standing slowly and leaving the room. He knew something about Yugi that he wasn't saying. For Yugi _and_ Yami's sake, she had to find out what that was.

Hands clenched she made her way upstairs; a shadow slinking through the darkness of the landing and hallway. Coming to the first door on the right she entered noiselessly. Striding haltingly over to the closet in the back corner she took out the key from her pocket and placed it in the keyhole.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. I swore we'd never use it again.'

Isis stood there for a long while. Minutes passed, yet she couldn't convince herself to move. Her hand was frozen around the small twisted piece of metal, eyes glazed. How did it come to this? She closed her sea blue eyes, the pain returning.

"_Isis, have you seen Malik?"_

It didn't have to end like that again. Who knew, it might already be too late. But that was yet to be seen. There was no time to spare either way.

"_I saw him leave with Bakura yesterday. Hasn't he come back?"_

She was crying now. Tears seeped between her eyelids no matter how she tightened the flesh to keep the indifferent liquid at bay.

"_He's gone." _

Her eyes shot open, determination boiling in their depths. She wouldn't let it end that way again. She wouldn't.

Gripping the key, she turned it sharply, opening the closet door. A wind of dust blew into her face, attacking her wet eyes as she scrounged about for the box. Lifting the small chest from under a pile of boxes she placed it reverently on the bed. Taking out another key from her pocket she turned it in the small space below the lid. The box creaked open in protest but she was no longer listening, unfolding the pale silk cloth around the Millennium necklace.

'Time to get some answers.'

* * *

"You think you can beat me like _that_?" Bakura snorted taking a swig from the bottle of vodka as he placed down a card.

Yugi glowered as his life points were reduced to fifty. They sat on the floor, having just finishing compacting Yugi's new deck the day before.

"It's not like I've had these cards for that long. I've still got to work up new strategies," Yugi shot back.

Bakura chuckled, downing another mouthful of the burning liquid. "No doubt. Yet I still think you need to go a step further besides using the tactics _I've_ shown you."

The boy's ears perked at this. "And what would that be?"

The thief shrugged. "I can't help you there. That's part of any dueling style: there are things you must discover on your own."

"Damn."

Bakura laughed, coughing harshly even as he did so. "It's all a load of shit, neh? Ah well, can't win 'em all." Yugi stared at the thief icily as the other downed more alcohol.

"Yes I will."

Bakura pulled the bottle away from his chapped lips. "Getting a bit cocky for a beginner, aren't we?"

"I'm a faster learner than you give me credit for. Besides, I've no time to waste. Yami's growing weaker. I can't duel him when he's like that. It's too easy."

The thief rolled his cynical eyes. "Whatever you say. And here I thought you'd be happy to hear he's going down the tube."

Yugi glared. "I don't want him to be utterly crushed in every way. Just…in dueling terms. I've got to prove who I am."

He jumped slightly when Bakura swaggered to his feet. "And that's why you're never going to make it as an Occultist. You still have ties to him. Admit it: you still care about that piece of shit. You can't _care_ for your rival!"

Yugi refused to look at the other, trembling. Was it true? Did he still care about Yami?

Bakura stared down at his pupil, sighing heavily. This wasn't going to work. The kid still cared about his darker half whether he even wanted to or not. And as long as he did…

"Go home, kripp. You don't belong here," he hissed softly turning and stalking from the room.

* * *

Marik lay on his bed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. It hurt. It was unbearable. Hands fisted as he buried his face in the bed sheets. Why couldn't it go away?

'Because your soul is incomplete,' he told himself.

Damn.

The world kept turning. People continued living. And his spirit was broken. There wasn't even anyone to blame…not really.

"_Hikari, I'm going over to Bakura's."_

"_Again?"_

_Malik smirked, ruffling his lighter half's hair playfully. "I'll be back this evening. Don't go worrying your little head over it."_

'But you didn't come back…not really. You changed. You kept going to Bakura's again and again. You forgot everything…became a stranger to me….then you stopped coming home altogether.'

It wasn't really all Bakura's fault though. It was the damn Occult. Growling, Marik rolled over onto his back. He stared at the little stick on glow-in-the-dark stars that were speckled across his ceiling in constellations. They said people could make wishes on stars. It was a lie; real stars or plastic ones with glue-like substances on the back. Wishes didn't make a difference. Prayers didn't matter. Fate continued to control the lives of all…destroying any hope of happiness.

* * *

Yami sighed, leaning his head against the top of Ryou's as they snuggled against one another in the window of the Game Store. The night was cold for summer, a light breath of frost coating the edges of the windows. Mr. Mutou was in bed. The man's health was plummeting dramatically. He'd been in and out of the hospital the past week, continuing to grow frailer and frailer. They were closing the Store—moving back to the small Gameshop. They'd used all their resources on the search for Yugi. Besides, home was where they felt closer to the boy, and that was the Gameshop.

"What could I have done differently?" Yami murmured into Ryou's pure white locks.

"Nothing. It had to do with something we couldn't have changed, I think," Ryou answered quietly.

"Do you really think that?"

"…yes."

They both held one another close, eyes staring at their reflections in the windows, the light making the street outside invisible to them. It was just the two of them now.

"It had something to do with Yugi. There's nothing we could have done differently."

"I would have been honest with him about everything from the start. I would have locked him in a room until we'd worked out our differences. I would have…"

"It's all easy to say now, Yami. But would you really? None of us foresaw something of this magnitude," Ryou cut in quietly.

It seemed like so long ago that everyone had been content and happy…friends. When did it go wrong? It was hard to pick an exact moment. Perhaps there wasn't one. That just made it all the more difficult. Shouldn't there have been countless places they could have set things right?

"You need to stop blaming yourself," Ryou whispered moving and taking the former monarch's face in his pale hands.

"I can't. There must've been something…"

"_Yami_."

They stared at one another for a long moment. Ryou moved forward, gently capturing the other's lips with his own. It was just the two of them now.

* * *

Yugi wandered through the streets with his hands in his jacket pockets. It was a long walk, the ride between the two places being at least two hours. So it was going to be awhile. He didn't take the bus. He just stepped out of the apartment. He looked back though. Gods, how he looked back. But Bakura was through with him. He couldn't be something that he wasn't.

It was around 1:30 AM when he reached the neighborhood, the streetlamps being the only lights on the block…wait. He squint his eyes, noticing the dim light coming from the front of the huge Game Store.

"Couldn't they have at least picked a more original name this time around?" he muttered to himself as he continued forward only to freeze in front of the building.

He blinked repeatedly, unable to believe what he was seeing. Yami and…_Ryou_?

There was a pounding in Yugi's head that completely deafened him, cutting him off from his surroundings. He only saw the two of them. Kissing…cuddling…touching…It was too much for him to bear.

Betrayal. That's what it was. Betrayal of the worst kind.

"I thought you were on my side," the boy whispered fiercely, voice edged with hatred for the other hikari. Not just any loathing. Pure and complete hatred…and abhorrence. He detested the two of them. They'd really forgotten.

Clawing at his hair he threw his head back and screamed. It pierced the night, ripping apart all hopes…everything. The two figures in the window jumped, separating. Yami raced for the door, throwing it open and running out into the cold night.

"Yugi? Yugi!" he yelled with all his might but the retreating figure wouldn't stop.

Ryou stood in the doorway with wide eyes, hand over his mouth. Yami began running, calling desperately to the other half of his soul. But it was too late. They'd lost him again.

* * *

Okay. NOW Yugi's gonna get ebiller.

Yugi: Yessss!

Kura: Erm...is that a **good** thing?

Yami: Damn you, Ryou! Why'd you have to suck my tongue right then?

Ryou: (sobbing)

Kura: Too much info, pharaoh.

Yami: Shut up you slobbering drunkard.

Kura: (hiccup fit)

Marik: (wailing) Maaaaaaalik!

Malik: (grumbles)...killed off AGAIN...stupid author...

Ferris: >. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Deep

Okay now. (breathes deeply) We're almost done with the story! One more chapter after this one! Whoot!

Yugi: (rubs hands together) Time to die you pathetic fools! Mwhahahaha!

Yami: (to Bakura) Look what you've done to my hikari you wasted freak!

Bakura: (wheezing) I dun't feels so goo...(collapses)

Yami and Yugi: -.o

Ahem.

**xxxJennxxx: **Marik's pain is supposed to stop me? (blink) Honey, this is a TRAGEDY. There are no limitations for me here! (Malik: I hates you!) "I-Hate-Yami-Club" eh? (laughs) Wellll...something like that. Not quite so enthusiastic though.

**Soki-ChanThe Great: **A new reviewer! (tackles) Hello there! So glad you've joined us!(smiles happily at the "i love all your stories" part) I'm very flattered, honey! Whoot! (Kura: What is with you and that word?) I likes it. (head bobs up and down enthusiastically) Anyhoo, review again, honey!

**Tabby: **(sighs) Yes Yugi was going to find out sooner or later, neh? (Yugi:...bunch of backstabbing...) We'll leave him to rant. Anyhoo, I'm glad you like the parts with Marik--however depressing they may be--as well as the scenes with Yugi and Kura. There will be more of BOTH those scenes to come!

**tenshiamanda1987: **(smiles grimly) Still finding ebil Yugi cute, eh? Welllll...see what you think of him now. He's gonna be going downhill from here. (in gollem voice: You will see! You will seeee...) Ahem. Sorry. My LOTR's madness got to me. (Kura: -.-;)

**Strega: **New reviewer alert! Come on guys! (characters and Ferris all run and tackle Strega) HI! (laughs) I love the thing you said about Yugi not being in a rock band orbecoming a vampire. I understand. That's usually the way this sort of thing turns out, isn't it? Yeah. He's going to start changing physically, but not in the goth makeup or anything way. Whoot!

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(clears throat) Ebiller: eviller spelled with a "b". (smirk) Anyway, There's not much left that Kura can do in terms of corrupting Yugi. (Yugi: I'm soooo above him!) No, actually you're still shorter. (Yugi: It was a figure of speech you dumbass!) **_BAM_**! (Ferris smiles pleasantly) There. That's better, neh? (Yugi: Xx)

**dragonlady222: **Yes our little Yugi has many issues. Mental illness is an aweful thing. I've seen a lot of people go down because of it. (grins) Gonna keep hoping for Kura, eh? (pats head) You do that, honey. (Hands a bag of orange tic tacs)

**LBL: **ANOTHER new reviewer! (tackles) This is so great! Don't worry! I'm not going to stop NOW. That would be cruel. What kind of writer would...Nevermind. I know far too many peoples like that. (Most of them are ones on my favorites list) Oh well. Anyway, here we go!

**Silver Mirror: **Oh Yugi isn't going to only be hoping to be evil now. (grins) Oh yes. It has finally come! Don't worry, there will be plenty more of Marik in this chappie! Poor wittle guy!(gives Marik lollipop)

**Joey-lover: **(laughs) I love how you're so intent on Bakura helping Yugi. Well, don't worry, honey. He will. Marik needs some love, doesn't he? Poor little guy.

**Spryte: **(sighs) It's not all supposed to make sense yet! That's why there are still two chapters! (Kura: But it doesn't even completely make sense when the story's done!) Hush!...(smiles innocently) Anyway, Bakura's reaction to Yami/Ryou? You'll see that in this chappie.

**DayDreamer23182: **Wellll...I wouldn't go so far to say "he was about to go completely good again..." There might have been some chance of him coming back. He wouldn't be quite the same. At least I don't think so. Not that it matters cause it didn't happen. Hah! (Yami: I hate you.) No you don't. (laughs) You like to read about evil Yugi? Well, it's not quite the same, but I think you might like the new story I'm going to start putting up once this one is completely posted. Yugi's mature in it...and **_taller_**! (Yugi: BOOYA!)

**BluegrassElf: **(shakes head) Now honey, don't end up like our elven friends in _The_ _Hobbit_. (even though that was extremely amusing!) Yes poor Marik. I say we start a "hug Marik club"! (Marik: -.o)

This chapter is dedicated to our three new reviewers: **LBL**, **Strega**, and **Soki-Chan the Great**! Whoot!

_**In each of us there are two natures. If this primitive duality of man—good and evil—can be housed in separate identities, life would be relieved of all that is unbearable. It is the curse of mankind that these polar twins would be constantly struggling. --**__**Jekyll & Hyde**_

**Chapter 6: The Deep**

Bakura lay on his back on the couch, beer cans and wine bottles littering the floor once again. It'd been so close. He'd been alone for so long now. But that was over and done with. No use looking back. No attachments.

"_Teach me the ways of Occult dueling."_

He'd heard those words numerous occasions. At one time it was his own voice saying it. Those words were the curse of mankind. Those words would be his undoing in the end…as it had been for all the others. It was their destiny.

He looked over nonchalantly at the sound of banging. Probably just another gun fight in the street. It was all routine in this neighborhood. Head beginning to ache with the affects of the alcohol he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth when the banging became more insistent. It almost sounded like…

"Oh for Ra's sake!" he muttered stumbling to his feet and stomping unsteadily for the door. He'd sent plenty of locals who annoyed him to the Shadow Realm. He'd do it again.

Throwing the door open while harnessing the power of the ring he was met by none other than two dark purple eyes glowing with a look of utter vehemence. Blinking in surprise, the thief scrounged about his mind trying to remember if he was expecting Yugi.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he managed to growl though it came out as more of a hiccup.

Yugi pushed past him, pulling the tomb robber's arm and slamming the door behind them. Still clutching the yami's arm, he pulled the protesting thief into the living room. The boy shoved Bakura on to the couch, standing over him with dark eyes. Bakura struggled to sit up, head spinning. Where was he again?

"I see you've taken no time in getting drunk again," Yugi muttered in disgust kicking a bottle across the room, grinning at the sound of it smashing against the wall.

Bakura blinked. Was there an echo in there? Yugi noticed, rolling his eyes.

"Something…happened…" the thief said slowly. "Didn't it?"

"Get a hold of yourself you freaking bastard!" Yugi screamed grabbing the other by the front of the shirt and shaking him violently.

This was too much for the thief, who was becoming quite nauseated by this point with all the quick movement. Hissing, he shot the boy across the room with a beam of Shadow Magic; satisfied at the loud thump Yugi's body made when it rammed into the wall.

"That's better," he grinned, yellowish teeth flashing in the dim light as he stood before the boy. "Now, let's start over in a way that doesn't involve touching me in _any_ way."

Yugi growled in fury as he got to his feet, but bit back a scathing comment. The other was drunk. It was plain obvious and fighting with him wouldn't do any good.

"You knew, didn't you?" he whispered venomously.

Bakura blinked. "Erm…could you elaborate on that a bit, kripp?"

"Yami and Ryou dating. You knew."

The thief's face darkened. Even in his intoxicated state he was still lucid enough to react to this. Eyes burning with rage, he collapsed back onto the couch.

"Of course I knew. I thought you did," he stated, rubbing his face with his hands.

Yugi stepped closer. "How long as it been going on?"

Bakura stared at the floor, eyes dark, body quaking. "Since we've had our own bodies."

"WHAT!" Yugi screamed. "And no one had the nerve to tell ME?"

The thief smiled humorlessly. "Apparently not…Ryou knew I would never accept it. But I found out anyway…and came here…away from _them_," he snarled.

"I don't care now."

Bakura looked up. "What?"

"Yami. He can rot in hell for all I care," the hikari hissed venomously.

A dark cloud enveloped the room. It was suffocating, encompassing the two figures there. It was happening again…just like before…like all the others. There was no turning back now and they both knew it. They'd stepped off the edge…and beyond.

* * *

The note came a month later. Mr. Mutou was in the hospital again. The old man had taken a turn for the worst after he'd heard of Yugi fleeing yet again. It'd been too much for him to handle. The Game Shop was open for business. The searches had been called off. They'd accepted the one cold fact: Yugi wasn't coming back to them. Yami was dueling again, becoming all the more famous due to recent events. He and Ryou had gone public with their relationship, seeing no need to hide it anymore. 

"What does it say, koi?" Ryou whispered as he watched the expressions play across Yami's face.

The monarch's eyes were dark. "He wants to duel me," he growled as he read the note. "Says he's going to re-claim **_his_** title once and for all."

"Does he mention you and Ryou?" Honda asked quietly from next to him.

Yami's face was red, boiling with rage. He violently crumpled the piece of paper, ripping it repeatedly in his hands. The others watched on in mute silence. Yami turned to Jou who looked more than a little intimidated.

"Do we still have that sign you and Anzu made all that time ago, Jou?"

The blonde blinked. "I…yeah. It's in the front closet. Why?"

Yami frowned, fury visible in his features. "I think it's finally time to get it out."

* * *

Isis quietly tapped on her brother's bedroom door. It had taken extensive time to get the visions from the necklace. It ruled itself, only showing her what it wanted, when it wanted. But she had some answers now. It was worse than she thought. Tired of not receiving and answer she barged in to find Marik reading some porn magazine, lying on his back on his bed. 

"Marik!"

"Hn?" the boy grunted, not moving.

"We need to talk. NOW."

The boy knew that tone meant business. Sighing, he put down his magazine, sitting up so his sister could sit next to him. She did so, eyes watching him intensely the entire time.

"You knew Yugi was with Bakura," she said softly.

Marik chuckled darkly. "Been using the necklace again, hmm?"

"That doesn't matter now," she continued firmly. "Marik, what have you been thinking? Do you want someone else to suffer as much pain as what you've been going through?"

"It's just the Pharaoh."

"No Marik. It's more than him. It's everyone around him. It's Yugi…and you. Knowing about this and watching it unfold is forcing you to re-live all this. It has to stop."

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?" the blonde yelled throwing his arms up.

Isis watched him quietly. "Go to him. Fix this before it happens again."

Marik scoffed at her. "He won't listen to me. Bakura's already too far gone to reason with."

"Talk to Yugi then."

"But…!"

"_Marik_."

He scowled. "Fine! Fine!...but I'll tell you now: it's not going to do any good."

"_Malik! Malik!" _

_It was too late. The yami couldn't hear his lighter half. He couldn't see the tears nor feel the sobs as the boy held his lifeless form. He couldn't taste the salty liquid nor smell the blood that pooled about them. _

_He was dead._

_Bakura stood silently over the two figures, face impassive. Marik looked up with anger. _

"_Why did you do this?" _

_The thief stared down at the boy's yami…the limp figure covered in blood…his lover…his friend…_

"_It had to be done," he whispered kneeling down and lovingly wiping away some of the blood smeared across the other yami's dead face. _

_Marik watched this action, skin crawling. Perhaps it was the surprising calmness that had overtaken the yami…or the way Malik hadn't pleaded…Bakura was badly injured himself. They'd fought to the death. But why? They'd loved one another. _

"_Why? **Why**!" Marik screamed. He buried his face against his yami's chest, sobs wracking his frame. He didn't receive an answer though. _

_Bakura continued stroking the side of Malik's face, eyes calm and unaffected. He seemed oblivious to the horrendous act that he had just committed, face lacking any agony or remorse. _

_Why?_

Marik pounded instantly on the door, his heart matching the frantic rhythm of his fist. He hadn't been here since…**_it_** happened. But he might be able to stop it from happening again…if it wasn't already too late. He stepped back when the door opened, the thief standing before him. Marik bit back a gasp, barely recognizing the yami who looked like the living dead out of some horror movie.

"Bakura…"

"Well look who's here," the tomb robber smirked leaning on the doorframe. "It's been a while since you've come and visited."

Marik growled. "I'm here to…"

"Of course. He's inside," Bakura replied with a knowing smirk. "Come on in."

"Actually, I'd rather he come out here," Marik replied hastily. '_I'm never going in there again.'_

Bakura studied him for a moment before nodding, disappearing into the cavern of the apartment. Marik fidgeted, unable to calm himself. What was he going to say? Yugi was suddenly beside him. The boy's eyes were menacing and dark; face cryptic and thinner than before. He was dressed all in black, a duel belt that held his deck buckled securely around his waist. His bare arms were pasty, having lost their life-like glow.

Yugi chuckled as if sensing the other's shock. "We've all changed, haven't we?"

Marik cleared his throat. "Yugi…"

"Don't bother lecturing me. Bakura told me you'd be coming to try to talk me out of this. I've already made my decision."

"You don't know what'll happen! Yugi, I've seen what the Occult does to people. They go over the edge…into some deep pit that they can't come back from…_ever_!" Marik stated desperately. "You've got to come back before it's too late."

Yugi leaned in, a small smile on his face. "I'm afraid you've wasted a bus ticket to get here. I've already made my choice."

Marik's heart sank into his gut. "You'll regret it."

"Oh I don't think so."

The blonde felt his shoulders slump in defeat. It was too late. Yugi Mutou was gone.

* * *

Bakura watched Marik plead desperately with Yugi from the window. The blonde didn't understand. Not that the thief expected him to. Those outside of the Occult would never comprehend it. They saw it as murder—some sick twisted antics. But it made sense to him…to Yugi…to _them_. 

He missed Malik everyday. But it had been necessary. Malik knew that. Malik understood. It hadn't been some act of hatred. Oh no. He'd loved the blonde yami. Damn, he'd loved him so much it hurt. And that's why they had to destroy one another. One could not strive for greatness while the other breathed. They were unintentionally holding one another back.

No family. No friends. No lovers. No ties.

It was pure and simple. But the world would never understand. Not that it mattered now. Nothing did. It would all soon be over.

* * *

Yami and the others were shocked when Isis came to them. She told them of what had happened. That Yugi was being seduced by the dark powers of the Occult; that she'd sent Marik to bring him back…unless it was too late. All they could do was wait. 

'This is our last chance,' Yami realized, an aching in the pit of his stomach. He already knew though. They all knew the answer Yugi would give the blonde Egyptian.

Marik came late in the day, eyes burdened, shoulders slumped. It was final. Yugi was gone. Anzu had cried but that was all. They'd all seen it coming. It was horrifying but was no longer a shock. They'd been expecting it. Ryou grasped Yami's hand firmly as they all sat around the living room.

"I'm sorry. I should have done something sooner," Marik said softly. "I…I didn't think Bakura would even _consider_ training Yugi."

Yami sighed. "Don't blame yourself, Marik. We all had chances to stop this…and failed."

Ryou nodded eyes downcast. His yami had always been teetering near the edge. When he found out his hikari and Yami were a couple—that had been the last straw. Bakura'd moved out and fallen into his own little world of disillusionment. And he'd taken Malik with him…and now Yugi.

"It's like a high for them. They lose all sense of reality," Marik continued softly. "There's no way they'll come back though."

"Couldn't you use the Millennium rod and bring Yugi back here?" Anzu asked desperately, blue eyes still watering at the loss of her friend.

"Yes! Get him back here so all of us can talk with him! Get him away from Bakura!" Honda stated cracking his knuckles.

Yami sighed, not speaking. Ryou's brown eyes were dismal, face ashen. They both understood.

Marik shook his head somberly. "What good would that do? He'd be here but he wouldn't be. The only way he'd stay is if I controlled his mind for the rest of his life. He'd be some puppet on a string."

"It's not like he's better off the way he is now," Honda growled.

"But he still has free will. He just won't use it. As long as he _wants_ to be an Occultist he will be," the blonde Egyptian replied softly, chest aching at all the memories.

"So it's really over then," Jou whispered sadly.

"No. Not yet," Marik mumbled hoarsely. But what he meant by that he wouldn't say.

* * *

Bakura sat at the small table in the kitchen carving hieroglyphs into the wooden top with a dull butcher knife. A trusty bottle of alcohol was within an arm's length of him, ready and waiting. The thief reached over and took a long drink, wheezing even as he did so. His health was crashing down and he knew it. Lungs were weakening, heart beating abnormally slow more and more frequently. It didn't matter now though.He sighed heavily, bleak crimson eyes staring at the wood shavings and dust covering the table before him. It was his work of art. The truth of the world. Not that many would see it. Not that they'd understand it. 

It seemed so long ago that he'd killed Malik. Years and months merged together in his mind now. Alcohol and drugs could make him forget…even for a short while. There was that blissful moment where he was in some haze, mind catapulted into some other realm where there was nothing.

_Where are you?_

Sometimes he was sure he heard the blonde's voice. At some deep hours of the night as he got wasted he'd look up and see someone standing there staring at him with deep violet eyes. But it wasn't really him. It was the escape talking. That was all.

He didn't move at the sound of the front door opening or the footsteps in the hallway as someone approached. He knew who it was. Bakura turned and looked up when the boy entered the room. They stared at one another for a long moment. Dark purple. Blood red crimson. Such darkness. Finally.

_It was time. _

_

* * *

_

So there you have it!

Kura: What the hell is all this about, eh?

Yugi: (cackles) I think I'm plotting something devious!

Yami: You..._think_ you are? You mean you're not sure?

Yugi: Yup!

Yami: >. 

Marik: My part in this story sucks.

Ferris: -.o...erm...review!


	7. Chapter 7: Nothing Else Matters

At last! The final chapter of this tragedy! Whoot! So after the story's done I've got some announcements about my upcoming fic so read that if you please!

**Freedom of Darkness: **(sighs) I know. Computers are bitches, neh? I agree with what you said. It's always sad when a story you love ends...even if it's as disturbing as this one. O.o...Think it's going to end badly for our not-so-hot little Yugi, eh?

**senanchan141: **(tackles) New reviewer! Yay! I'm so glad you love my stories so much. I would like to hear from you again! Pwease?Well, here's the final chappie! Hope it's up to your standards!

**xxxJennxxx: **(sighs) Sorry to hear about the review. Don't you hate it when that happens? meh...anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed seeing Kura being more like the evil tombrobber we all go gaga over. Enjoy the final chappie!

**FurubaFmaNarutoHngFan**: Did I spell it right? (checks for the fifty gazillionth time) I think so...On to business. NEW REVIEWER! (tackles) Hi honey! So glad you've joined us! Here's what you've been waiting for! Onward!

**Soki-Chan the Great: **(laughs) Glad you enjoy evil Yugi so much. It was interesting to write I must admit. challenging yet once it got started it flowed much better. (nods) Anyhoo, enjoy the final chapter! (as much as such a dark thing _can_ be enjoyed...O.o...)

**Joey-lover: **(laughs) Your senses that tell you something bad is going to happen are correct! (Kura: well duh. It's a tragedy and all) (Indago: That's what _I_ said!) (Kura: I don't care. I said it now so neh!) (Indago: You wanna fight me bitch!) (Kura: Bring it!) Ferris: O.o

**Tabby: **Hmm...Kura and Yugi fighting to the death...a very good question. One that will be answered in this chapter! I'm not going to answer these questions! It'd ruin it for you! I'm glad you find the fic gorgeous in it's own twisted sort of way. (kowtows humbly)

**Spryte: **(smirk) Yes well, have Kura and Malik ever really made sense to anyone but themselves? It's really just that Kura and Malik felt that their relationship was holding one another back. How better to stop it than by destroying the other? (Yami: Move to a different continent?) -.-;

**tenshiamanda1987: **(snicker) big-eyed Yugi's cute eh? (Yugi: Nooooo! I'm evil! EVIL!) Kura: keep telling yourself that, kripp.

**Strega: **(smirk) I greet all new reviewers like that. It's fun...although the bruises hurt a bit. (kura: -.-;) About that fic you were talking about...the one with pansy Yugi...(snickers) I don't enjoy that kind of stuff either. Just too...too...dunno. I just don't like it. Glad this one's up to your standards. Hope to see you in some of my other stories!...maybe...possibly...(silence)...or not. O.o...

**DayDreamer23182: **Here's Yami vs. Yugi! The duel isn't that in depth. I find reading a duel bores people...(particularily me) But the important stuff's there. That's what matters...right? (looks hopeful)

**dragonlady222: **You're absolutely right. Kura's got nothing now. Poor guy. He's so messed up. Yugi sees that but isn't using his spiky little head. Sucks to be either of them, neh?

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(laughs) You want Yugi to die, eh? Well then, let's just see if you get what you want. (winks)

**Silver Mirror: **Glad you like Yugi and Marik. A few characters die in this fic. One in particular was hard to write. I'd just grown fond of him. (sighs) Ah well. That's tragedy for ya.

**BluegrassElf: **(snerk) I always manage to bring out my morbid side one way or another. Ah the curse of depression. (pops more meds into mouth) Hmm...where was I? ah yes, I'm glad the ficcies give you something to look forward to each week! Onward!

**_NOTES: _**I would like you guys to review for the last chappie. A lot of people don't bother doing so for the ending chapters. SAD! Anyway, at the end of this chappie I've got some announcements! This chapter is dedicated to **FurubaFmaNarutoHngFan** and **senanchan141**! Yay! I would also like to say that the "poems" at the beginning and end of the chapter are "Gollum's Song" from LOTR's. Very dark sad song...it fit in perfectly! (kura: o.O...)Onward!

_Where once was light_

_Now darkness falls._

_Where once was love_

_Love is no more._

_Don't say good-bye._

_Don't say I didn't try._

_These tears we cry_

_Are falling rain_

_Of all the lies you told us_

_The hurt, the blame._

_And we will weep_

_To be so alone._

_We are lost_

_We can never go home._

**Chapter 7: Nothing Else Matters**

They stood at opposite sides of the arena. Spectators lined the stadium. Sold out. Kaiba sat high in his private spectator box. The rest of the somber-faced gang accompanied him. He'd given them special permission to do so. It was funny really, after they'd lost Yugi they'd gained the gruff CEO as a comrade. It wasn't a pure cheerful friendship, but he was supporting them through all this heartache; to which they were incredibly grateful.

Yami stared down what remained of his hikari. Cruel phantom eyes replaced where once gentle carefree ones had been. Where once was a smile a scornful smirk remained. This was not even a shadow of his lighter half…no, not lighter half anymore. _Darker_ half.

"It's been a while, Pharaoh," the boy hissed with a smirk as he shuffled his deck.

"Can't even call me by my name anymore?" Yami glared.

The other chuckled darkly. "It's not like you think I'm the same person. No doubt you've changed as well?"

The monarch frowned, eyes dark. "Of course. We all have…you left us…and we've suffered because of it."

"Oh really? So it's about all of you now…"

"You're grandfather's dead, Yugi."

Maybe it was because he expected that to hit home somehow that he'd spoken the words so bluntly. Perhaps it was because of the elderly man and his grandson's undying love for one another. Yet there wasn't a flicker of sorrow…eyes not watering with hurt. Nothing? No, there _was_ something. The sneer. The chuckle. The pure lack of respect for the dead.

"Couldn't cope hmm?"

"He cared about you to the _end_, Yugi Mutou!" Yami screamed with clenched fists.

_And that was his downfall. _

Yugi nodded as an answer to the voice. "Shall we begin dueling now or is there anything else you'd like to say?"

Yami growled, eyes glittering with vengeance. "I'm going to take you down **_now_**."

Yugi smirked, dark violet orbs flashing. "Try it."

* * *

Marik sat alone on the back of the bus. He knew what was to come. He'd prepared himself. He couldn't bear to tell them though. They'd find out for themselves soon enough. He clutched the sides of the bus seat, entire body trembling. Someone had to do it…and he was the only one who knew. 

"Damn it."

* * *

"That takes your life points down to 200, Pharaoh," Yugi laughed harshly, eyes wild and deranged. 

Ryou shuddered from next to Kaiba, a prickling sensation covering his body. Should he be that concerned if Yugi won? It wasn't like there were any stakes besides the title. Or was there?

"So you'll have the title but what about respect? What about friendships? What will you have when this duel is over, Yugi Mutou?" Yami yelled angrily, clutching his cards closely to his chest as he stared down the army of gruesome monsters the other had assembled on the field.

"The title. I'll have a name. I'll be someone in this world," was the abnormally quiet reply.

"Winning a silly game doesn't make you someone. Now, Osiris, **arise**!" Yami commanded slapping the card down on the projector.

The god appeared on the field, eyes glowing red with retribution. Long claws gleamed in the arena light, teeth curled and foreboding. Yugi smiled, shaking his head and chuckling.

"You think something like that could defeat me? You _fool_."

"We'll see who's laughing at the end. Osiris, **Obliterate**!" Yami screamed.

The god struck hard, bolts of blue light attacking the boy's monsters from all sides. The skeletal creatures of the Occult smoldered, the dust of their remains billowing about the field.

Kaiba smirked from beside Ryou. "That'll teach the little bastard a thing or two. Look at his life points. They're both at two hundred."

Jou grinned. "Yeah, but Yugi doesn't have any god cards. And it's obvious he's gotten rid of his old deck so he most likely doesn't have Exodia."

Ryou watched on silently. He'd seen firsthand what kind of powers Occult duelists possessed. His stomach sunk to his feet as he remembered how obsessed Yugi had been at finding a way to defeat the gods. The boy wouldn't be facing Yami if he hadn't found a way. So that meant…

"Yami, be careful!" he screamed jumping to his feet.

Both Yugi and Yami looked up. The smaller boy grinned devilishly.

"_Yami, be careful_!" he called in a mocking voice. "And you should be…for now it is time to bring out the element of your demise!"

The monarch's eyes widened in revelation when the boy held up a card high above his head. His former hikari's eyes were feral, like some deranged animal gone over the edge...which he had. He forced himself not to back up a step. The stadium went dead silent.

"I now shall summon the beast that shall finish you off. You're done, Pharaoh! **Come forth, Diabound!**" Yugi screamed with maddened exhilaration.

"**_NO_**!" someone shrieked.

Kaiba and the others stared in shock as Ryou ran to the railing, brown eyes wide and pain-filled. It couldn't be…

"Ryou?" Jou asked.

"That's _Bakura's_ monster!" the hikari screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Kaiba grabbed the teen by his shoulders, shaking him gently. "Calm down. He's probably just borrowing it…"

"No…no…no no no!" the boy sobbed falling to his knees, covering his face with trembling hands as he cried.

Yami saw this, face becoming somber as he stared at the hideous beast before him. The monster's eyes glowed brilliantly. But there was something uncanny about them. They were black. A long tail with a poison tip whipped back and forth threateningly, waiting. Yugi watched on proudly, a victorious smirk plastered on his face.

"What have you done?" the yami whispered.

Yugi threw back his head and laughed, deranged. "Oh come now. I did my research. It was then just a matter of…_acquiring_ the beast."

"I seriously doubt Bakura gave that to you willingly," the monarch hissed.

Yugi's eyes darkened, face serious. "He wouldn't. So I took matters into my own hands." He nodded toward the sobbing hikari in the spectator box. "He won't understand…as you won't. But Bakura understood. He did the same thing himself before after all."

Yami's body when rigid. "You didn't."

"Oh but I _did_."

Yami stared at the monster, up at his lover, at his friends watching with wide frightened eyes, the spectators, the demon before him. Gritting his teeth he pounded his fist on the platform sending a hallow booming echo coursing throughout the stadium.

"This ends now, Yugi Mutou. You're done."

Yugi chuckled. "No. What's done is _you_. **Diabound ATTACK**!"

"YAMI!" Jou and Honda screamed clutching the railing of the spectator box.

"**Counter attack, Osiris!" **

The cloud of darkness blasted the former pharaoh from all sides, engulfing the entire arena in a shroud of shadows. The entire stadium gasped, waiting. Everyone was standing, save Kaiba and Ryou who were both kneeling on the floor. There was an intake of breath as the smoke cleared, only one beast remaining on the field.

* * *

Sighing heavily Marik made his way down the grungy neighborhood. The locals gave the boy with golden earrings odd looks but didn't approach the stranger. There was something in his violet eyes that told them to stay back. What? No one knew. 

They watched from their front doors and upstairs windows with no glass as the blonde made his way down the block, head held high. He walked slowly up the cluttered stairs of some apartment building covered in red graffiti, stepping inside and closing the door behind him silently.

* * *

"It's not possible," Kaiba whispered as he held Ryou against his chest. 

Osiris stood tall, alone on the field. There was a radiant glow about him, engulfing, protecting his core. The entire crowd remained silent. No one moved. The god stared down at the empty side of the field, growling in fury.

_In all his glory. _

"It's not possible," Yugi whispered harshly, eyes twitching, frame stiff.

Yami smiled grimly. "Oh but I'm afraid it _is_. I remember the past, Yugi Mutou, and when we found out you'd gone to Bakura I knew exactly _why_." He motioned to the empty side of the field where Diabound had been.

"You…you…!"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist striking the very god that Diabound defeated in the past. But let's just say I used some magic cards to…_modify_ him a bit."

"Damn you! The title's mine! IT'S MINE!" the boy shrieked clawing at his own hair, his face, his eyes. Everyone watched on silently, blood chilled.

"No. It's not. It never completely was. We shared it. Together. But you _were_ my hikari once. You were a good person, a friend to all those people up there and a role model to everyone out _there_," Yami stated firmly motioning toward the crowd that stared on with wide disbelieving eyes.

Yugi's face contorted with a look of pure hatred, eyes narrowed, mouth pursed and grim. His entire body shook with spite…anger…malice…

_You can still win. _

Yes.

_Do it._

Yes.

_**Kill him.**_

Yami's eyes widened in shock as some dark light blasted into his chest sending him flying off the platform onto the floor. The entire crowd roared in fury, stampeding down the bleachers and smashing through the guard rails. They'd seen enough. Yugi backed up in alarm, beginning to frantically shoot Shadow Magic into the mob. People shrieked as they fell, soulless forms convulsing on the ground as their fellow spectators stumbled over them; the attacks further enraged the crowd. But he couldn't hit them all.

Yami refused to open his eyes as he heard the screams of agony, the violent blows and angry shouts. He lay on his back, side throbbing. He wouldn't look though.

The crowd backed off as gunshots were fired. Guards stood around the arena, weapons raised and ready. Yami apprehensively opened his eyes to find Jou and Honda standing over him, pulling him to his feet.

"What…?"

"He had the Millennium ring," Jou said hoarsely.

They slowly made their way over to the opposite side where the crowd was being pushed back. They were a horde, faces suddenly lightening when they saw Yami coming towards them. They cheered even as the guards pressed them further back. Yami felt his stomach quiver at the sight before him.

Yugi lay sprawled on his back, eyes glazed in shock and pain. His right arm was twisted and broken. Deep puncture wounds lined his body, blood seeping through the dark material. The boy was barely alive now, chest heaving in uneven breaths. Yami limped over, kneeling down before the other half of his soul.

"They…would have…" the boy mumbled, coughing. Blood spew out of his mouth onto his chest.

"What?" Yami asked softly, gently moving a strand of hair from the boy's face.

"…would have…sided with…me…if I'd….if I'd won," was the choking reply.

Yami felt the tears trail down his face unheedingly as he stared down at what was once his best friend in the world. Yugi's chest rose and fell twice more before it stilled.

"…if I'd won…if…I'd…"

Yami pulled the limp form into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. A hand rested on his shoulder…then another. Ryou and the others were at his side, tears falling from their eyes. Kaiba stood with his hand placed firmly on his former rival's arm, staring at the small boy. He was really gone. It was over.

* * *

He'd found the thief in the kitchen with a knife in his chest, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. There were numerous stab lesions on his torso, giving the impression he'd put up a fight…not much, but a fight nonetheless. 

Marik ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair as he surveyed the kitchen. He'd moved the body to the living room and covered it with a sheet. He didn't want to look at the yami. It brought back memories…such hurtful memories. Sitting down at the table to wait for the others to arrive—he figured they knew by this time—Marik's eyes widened at the carvings that were covering it, written distinctly in Bakura's style. Running a finger over the rough surface he read quietly:

**_We are far superior to them. So primitive, so vulgar are they. They've no comprehension of what life could be like. We can teach them. We can convert them; make them see the truth that they've been denied so long! They will accept our ways. We will make certain of that. Eventually they will see it is for their own good. Forget your beliefs. Forget your culture. Forget your companions. Become one of us. We are the one pathway. All others are nothing and will be crushed. For we are the chosen…come to save or eliminate. _**

It was the deep. A shadow that anyone could pass into at any given time. Most chose to stand away from it. Some would step up to its border, look in, but turn back. Then there were those who passed through its obscure haze…and never returned. They couldn't. Whether they wanted to or not. No one could come back. They remained forever in its clutches…lost for all eternity.

And we all ask "Why?"

**_But there is no answer._**

_So in the end_

_I'll be what I will be._

_No loyal friend_

_Was ever there for me._

_Now we say good-bye._

_We say you didn't try. _

_These tears you cry_

_Have come too late_

_Take back the lies,_

_The hurt, the blame._

_And you will weep_

_When you face the end alone._

_You are lost_

_You can never go home._

_You are lost_

_You can never…go home…_

_

* * *

_

(clears throat) Well. There you have it.

Kura: That sucked.

Yugi: I must concur.

Yami: (wailing) YUGI!

Ryou: (sobbing) KURA!

Marik: (screeching) MALIK!

Malik: (grumbling)...bloody author...

Ferris: -.-;

Ahem...anyway, I'm going to start posting Beneath the Surface most likely this weekend. Whoot! I'm now out of highschool!...(still have to go through the fucking ceremonies and stuff. What _fun_) Anyway, as I've stated before it's a Yugi/Kura fic. Now don't get all "eeew"-like. give me a chance here. Yugi's matured and is hotter...

Kura: You mean "hot"

Ferris: Eh?

Kura: "Hotter" implies he was good-looking before, which he is **not**.

Yugi: (growling) You wanna start something?

Kura: Bring it, bitch!

Ferris: O.o...erm...Review the final chapter, peoples!

Adieu! (until later!)


End file.
